


La Prophétie des Sept

by ShaeVizla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentor Percy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Reincarnation, Runes, Smart Harry, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: A la fin de sa Seconde Année, Harry Potter a un instant de lucidité qui va amener bien des changements dans sa vie et révéler un talent caché. Mais le réel bouleversement viendra de sa rencontre avec un loup-garou qui va réveiller des souvenirs qui auraient dû rester enfouis…





	1. Révélation

_Seconde Année_

Assis sur le sol d'une salle de classe inutilisée, Harry Potter ne passait pas de bonnes vacances de Pâques. C'était en effet la période de l'année où les élèves de Seconde Année - dont il faisait partie - devaient choisir au moins deux matières optionnelles. Hermione assurait que c'était important, mais avec elle toute activité scolaire était importante et elle semblait vouloir prendre toutes les options alors que ce n'était pas humainement possible. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver bizarre qu'elle n'harcèle pas Ron et Harry à ce sujet. Elle était bien plus opiniâtre concernant la longueur de leurs devoirs. Ce qui l'embêtait également, c'était que plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit que c'était important de bien choisir ses options mais pas pourquoi.

Fidèle à lui-même et à sa politique du moindre effort, Ron parlait de prendre des options garantissant une BUSE facile et prétendait que Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination assuraient ce rôle, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elles étaient si faciles, tout le monde prendrait ces matières. Il ne semblait pas faire de doute dans l'esprit de Ron qu'Harry allait choisir les mêmes options que lui et une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par cette assomption.

Ron et Hermione étaient ses premiers (et seuls) véritables amis, mais il avait parfois l'impression que leur amitié était plus un poids qu'autre chose. Avoir des amis était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé et n'avait jamais pu avoir en vivant chez les Dursley, mais si vivre avec eux lui avait inculqué quelque chose, c'était l'indépendance et même s'il ne parvenait pas à le leur dire, il trouvait parfois l'omniprésence d'Hermione et de Ron oppressante, sans compter qu'ils l'agaçaient par moments à tour de rôle ou tous les deux à la fois.

Hermione avait une personnalité dominatrice, voire écrasante, et estimait avoir toujours raison. Elle pensait même savoir mieux qu'Harry ce qu'il pensait et ressentait alors qu'Harry lui-même l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Elle était également convaincue de tout savoir mieux que les autres mais Harry et Ron étaient loin d'être des idiots et malgré ce qu'elle pensait, on ne pouvait pas tout apprendre dans un livre. Sans compter qu'il y avait une part de lui - celle qui aurait prospéré à Serpentard et qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à Poudlard - dont Hermione et Ron ignoraient tout. Sans connaître cette part de lui, il leur serait à jamais impossible de cerner qui il était vraiment. Quand à Ron, la seule chose qui était pire que sa paresse était sa constante jalousie. Il était jaloux de la célébrité non désirée d'Harry, de l'argent dont il avait hérité parce que tous les membres de sa famille étaient morts avant ses deux ans (les Dursley ne comptaient pas, ils n'avaient jamais été sa famille) et jaloux de l'amitié et du temps d'Harry, comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Parfois, Harry se demandait si Ron s'était assis à côté de lui dans le train ce jour-là parce qu'il était le seul enfant qui avait l'air plus pauvre que lui…

Harry n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en amitié mais il avait souvent trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque de l'école primaire de Little Whinning pour échapper à Dudley et sa bande, un bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel son cousin ne serait jamais entré volontairement. Il aimait un bon livre mais n'était pas un amateur de livres théoriques complexes comme Hermione. Harry aimait particulièrement les histoires d'aventures et d'amitié et si ses lectures lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était que de véritables amis devaient être égaux. Le problème, c'était qu'Harry n'était pas l'égal d'Hermione et Ron dans leur amitié et parfois, dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit, là où il admettait que les Dursley étaient abusifs, il pensait que c'était une autre forme d'abus.

Harry finit par décider qu'il allait faire ses propres choix pour une fois au lieu de céder à son désir d'appartenance et se demanda qui il devait interroger sur les options qui lui conviendraient le mieux. Sa Directrice de Maison était hors concours. Il n'avait jamais pu vraiment compter sur elle, ou sur quiconque en position d'autorité à vrai dire, quand il en avait eu besoin, avant et après Poudlard. Et puis, n'était-ce pas censé être son travail au départ de l'informer sur ses options ? Alors qui d'autre ? Dumbledore ? Harry le trouvait déjà bien trop intrusif pour un directeur d'école et il n'aimait pas l'intérêt particulier qu'il semblait porter sur sa personne. Le vieux sorcier déclenchait toutes ses alarmes « adulte dangereux » qu'on lui avait inculquées à l'école primaire dans le cadre de la prévention contre les pédophiles : il se montrait familier avec lui, l'appelant par son prénom contrairement à ses amis, lui confiait des choses comme s'ils étaient plus proches qu'un directeur d'école un élève de son établissement (même s'il doutait fort que le Miroir du Riséd lui ait vraiment montré des chaussettes) et il essayait toujours de lui refiler des bonbons ! il ne pensait pas qu'il soit un pédophile mais tout indiquait qu'il voulait gagner la confiance d'Harry pour une raison cachée.

Mais ce qui suscitait encore plus sa méfiance était le fait que Dumbledore semblait avoir tant de pouvoir sur lui et pourtant restait un étranger. Il était celui qui l'avait placé sur les Dursley et insistait pour qu'il reste à leur merci malgré ses protestations, mais s'il était vraiment son gardien comme il semblait l’insinuer parfois, il ne se comportait pas comme tel. Harry trouvait également étrange que plutôt que de s'en charger lui-même, le Directeur ait confié son introduction au garde-chasse s'il avait réellement un droit de regard sur son placement, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'Harry était une figure importante du Monde Sorcier. Harry considérait Hagrid comme un ami précieux mais l'homme n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude et n'avait même pas le droit d'utiliser une baguette magique parce qu'il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard ! Sans compter que le vieux bouc avait eu le culot de lui offrir comme cadeau de Noël l'un des biens familiaux faisant partie de son propre héritage ! Une personne décente aurait laissé la cape dans le coffre d'Harry à Gringotts.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser ce dernier point et cela restait un sujet sensible pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir là-dessus. Cela lui fit d'ailleurs penser qu'il devrait vérifier si son Nimbus 2000 était vraiment un cadeau ou si le balais avait été payé avec ses propres deniers. Dans le dernier cas, il devrait s'entretenir avec les Gobelins pour restreindre l'accès à son coffre et demander au passage un relevé de compte pendant qu'il y était. Pour en revenir à son dilemme, Flitwick et Sprout avaient leurs propres Maisons à gérer et ce n'était même pas la peine de parler de Rogue. Neville semblait tout aussi hésitant que lui et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec les jumeaux. L'adolescent se demanda qui pouvait avoir assez de connaissances pour que son aide soit valable et disposé à l'aider. Harry réalisa alors qu'il connaissait la personne parfaite et se leva.

 

Utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry retourna dans la Tour de Gryffondor et se rendit au dortoir des Sixième Année. Il voulait éviter que ses amis - en particulier Ron qui avait le chic pour ça - ne lui sautent dessus dès qu'il retournerait dans la salle commune et essayent de le distraire de son objectif. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas mentionner ses intentions à Ron parce qu'il ne les comprendrait pas et ferait tout pour l'en dissuader, et il ne serait pas surpris si les jumeaux l'y y aidaient. 

Il retira sa cape avant de frapper à la porte et fut invité à entrer. L'adolescent fut soulagé de découvrir que Percy était bien là et que seul Oliver se trouvait également dans le dortoir. Les deux adolescents étaient assis côte à côte et Harry supposa que Percy aidait Olivier à faire ses devoirs comme le faisait souvent Hermione avec Ron et lui. Olivier redressa la tête tandis que Percy finit d'écrire avant de l'imiter. 

\- Harry ! Tu voulais parler à l'un d'entre nous ? 

\- Je voudrai avoir une discussion avec Percy, si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'ai besoin de ses lumières en tant que préfet. 

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et il lui sembla qu'ils étaient légèrement inquiets. De quoi pensaient-ils qu'il voulait parler ? 

\- Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ? demanda Olivier. 

\- Ce n'est pas la peine et ton opinion peut m'être utile aussi, comme tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch. 

\- Attrape une chaise et viens t'asseoir avec nous ! 

Harry obéit et serra nerveusement ses mains avant de se mettre à parler : 

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, on doit choisir nos options pour l'année prochaine et Hermione dit que c'est important mais le problème c'est que personne ne semble pouvoir me dire en quoi elles sont importantes ou le contenu des cours. 

\- Oh, c'est un problème en effet, dit placidement Percy. Le Professeur McGonagall ne t'en pas parlé lors de votre entretien ? 

Harry fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'entretien avec McGonagall. 

\- C'est étrange, tu aurais du en avoir au moins deux cette année en plus des entretiens annuels pour discuter de ton orientation. 

\- Il y a des entretiens annuels ? 

\- Oui, un à la rentrée et un juste après les examens de fin d'année... et tu étais à l'infirmerie l'an dernier. Généralement, les élèves discutent des options avec leurs parents, mais comme tu es orphelin, un professeur aurait dû voir tout cela avec toi pour s'assurer que tu connaissais tes options. 

\- Ou il aurait dû au moins recevoir le pack d'introduction des Nés-Moldus, vu qu'il a été élevé dans le Monde Moldu, intervint Oliver. 

\- Il existe un pack d'introduction pour les Nés-Moldus ? 

\- Bien sûr, répondit Percy, cela leur permet de s'intégrer plus facilement. D'après ce que je sais, il contient des pamphlets sur les différentes enclaves magiques dans le Royaume-Uni ainsi que des livres qui donnent des informations de base sur le Monde Sorcier comme les différentes méthodes de transports - et cela explique pourquoi tu as eu des difficultés à utiliser la poudre de cheminette -, quelques lois et le système politique. Il y a également un livre sur les métiers dans le Monde Sorcier où sont listées les matières et les notes dont tu as besoin pour intégrer les formations nécessaires après Poudlard. A mon avis, ils devraient également ajouter un livre d'étiquette car je vois trop souvent des Nés-Moldus insulter des Sangs-Purs sans le vouloir mais il semble que Dumbledore soit étrangement très opposé à cette idée. 

\- Hermione (tousse) Granger, toussa Olivier. 

Percy poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais un petit sourire sarcastique apparut sur le visage, trahissant ce qu'il pensait vraiment du sujet. 

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inapte au niveau social et qui parvient à insulter autant de personnes sans même essayer ou probablement le vouloir. Et c'est moi qui parles. 

\- Et elle commence déjà à poser des questions sur les droits des elfes de maison. Je la connais très peu, mais je te parie qu'elle va bientôt fomenter leur génocide. 

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Je refuse de parier contre toi, c'est couru d'avance. Il y a toujours un Né-Moldu qui se prend pour un grand libérateur, mais ils finissent toujours par laisser tomber quand ils comprennent un peu mieux la situation. 

\- Je ne pense pas que cela va arriver, interjeta Harry. Je suis pratiquement sûre que le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serdaigle parce qu'elle est très difficile à raisonner quand elle pense avoir raison, ce qui est pratiquement tout le temps et elle n'a pas beaucoup d'esprit critique. Je veux dire, j'adore Hermione mais pour elle, si c'est écrit dans un livre, c'est forcément vrai mais à l'école primaire, on nous a appris l'existence de la propagande et de la censure. Un de mes instituteurs disait que l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et il n'y a qu'à regarder les livres sur moi. Je suis le seul survivant de cette nuit d'Halloween et je n'avais que quinze mois. Tous les récits sur cette nuit ne sont rien d'autre que des conjectures et des théories et pourtant tout le monde semble y croire dur comme fer. 

Une expression gênée passa sur le visage des deux autres adolescents. Olivier se gratta nerveusement l'oreille et lâcha : 

\- Pour en revenir à notre conversation, tu peux envoyer un hibou à Fleury et Boot et leur demander de t'envoyer le pack. 

\- On peut faire cela ? 

\- Oui, beaucoup de boutiques offrent un service de vente par correspondance. 

\- Je ne veux pas t'offenser Harry, mais je pense que tu devrais également songer à t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. 

Harry regarda Percy avec perplexité. 

\- Mais j'ai déjà les affaires de la liste. Et mes robes me vont toujours. 

\- La liste indique juste le minimum requis mais… je ne sais pas comment te dire cela sans avoir l'air indélicat mais je pense que tu dois l'entendre pour ton propre bien : les fripes que tu portes ne méritent pas le nom de vêtements et ont un impact négatif sur ta réputation au sein de l'école, surtout auprès de ceux qui ont grandi dans le Monde Sorcier. 

Olivier hocha la tête vigoureusement. 

\- J'ai toujours voulu te dire quelque chose, d'autant que je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en sous-vêtements dans les vestiaires mais… hum…, j'ai tendance à être totalement focalisé sur le Quidditch dans ces moments-là et j'oublie toujours de t'en parler ensuite. 

\- Oh. En fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Les Dursley m'ont toujours donné les anciens vêtements de mon cousin obèse et je ne veux pas trop dépenser d'argent, ni leur montrer que j'en ai. Après tout, ce qui est dans mon coffre doit me durer pendant toutes la scolarité et il y a les frais de scolarité. 

Ses deux aînés le regardèrent avec une intensité déconcertante. 

\- Harry, lâcha Olivier, il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas dans ce qui vient de dire que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Percy ? 

\- Pour commencer, le coffre auquel tu as accès est seulement ton coffre personnel en tant qu'héritier de la Famille Potter. Lorsque tu atteindras ta majorité à dix-sept ans… 

\- Pas dix-huit ? 

\- C'est dix-sept ans pour les Sorciers, mais il faudra te rappeler que tu seras encore mineur durant un an si tu te trouves dans le Monde Moldu dans l'intervalle. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, à ta majorité tu auras accès au coffre principal de la famille Potter et très probablement à d'autres coffres de ta famille. 

\- Ainsi qu'aux différents coffres que l'on a pu te léguer en remerciement pour avoir vaincu Voldemort, pipa Olivier. Il y a pas mal de gens qui t'ont envoyé des cadeaux et de l'argent. Sans parler de la prime du Département de la Justice Magique pour avoir vaincu Voldemort. v- Et si j'étais toi, je demanderai aux Gobelins de me faire subir un test d'héritage et un audit complet pour savoir exactement ce qui m'appartient. Mon frère Bill m'a dit qu'ils y certains coffres à Gringotts qui ne sont pas actifs parce que la branche principale d'une famille s'est éteinte et que les descendants indirects ne savent pas qu'ils peuvent les revendiquer. 

\- C'est… hallucinant. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis riche, non ? Les coffres peuvent être vides ou les familles pouvaient être endettées… 

\- Harry, intervint Olivier, la famille Potter est l'une des familles les plus riches d'Europe. 

\- Au XIIème siècle, un de tes ancêtres, Linfred le Potier, a inventé plusieurs potions dont le Poussos et la Pimentine et ta famille continue à toucher des dividendes sur les recettes sans parler que ton grand-père a quadruplé sa fortune en inventant la potion capillaire Lissenplis. 

Harry regarda Percy comme s'il lui était soudain poussé une seconde tête. 

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. 

-Je ne sais pas comment tu ne peux pas savoir cela, tout le monde le sait, dit gentiment Percy. C'est pour cela que tu en ai conscience ou non, la manière dont tu t'habilles a un impact sur la manière dont les gens te perçoivent. Certains pensent que tu veux juste être original ou que tu suis une étrange mode moldue, mais la plupart des Sangs-Purs pensent que ton apparence négligée, ton apparent dédain pour l'étiquette ainsi que le fait que tu ne portes pas ta bague d'héritier est le signe que tu es tellement dans la poche du Professeur Dumbledore ou impliqué dans ton rôle de Survivant que tu as rejeté toutes les traditions et ta propre famille. 

\- Mais c'est faux ! Je ne savais rien de tout cela ! Je ne sais même pas c'est quoi cette histoire d'héritier ! 

L'adolescent se figea soudain et dit presque pour lui-même : 

\- Je ne penses pas qu'Hermione sache, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qui l'intéresse, mais si tout le monde sait… Pourquoi Ron ne m'aurait rien dit… Il sait pourtant combien je désire en savoir plus sur ma famille ! 

Percy soupira. 

\- Je vais émettre une hypothèse et dire que c'est un mélange de jalousie et d'égocentrisme. J'aime Ron, c'est mon frère, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis aveugle à comment il est. Il a toujours eu du mal avec le fait que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et tendance à réagir très mal en présence de preuves matérielles que d'autres étaient mieux lotis que lui. Par exemple, il se montre toujours particulièrement horrible quand Maman récompense l'un de nous pour nos résultats ou nos achèvements à l'école, mais pourtant, il ne fait rien pour parvenir à la même chose. Et je sais qu'il sait pour toi parce que pendant des années, Ginny a raconté à tout le monde qu'elle allait épouser le Survivant et serait fabuleusement riche et célèbre. Ron ne t'a probablement rien dit parce que cela ne lui ait même pas venu à l'esprit que tu ne le saches pas ou tu veuilles en savoir plus sur ta famille. Et il sera probablement très jaloux s'il te voit avec des vêtements neufs, mais c'est ton argent et tu as droit de le dépenser comme tu l'entends et d'avoir des vêtements décents. S'il est un véritable ami, il apprendra à contrôler sa jalousie. 

Harry ne dit rien, mais se rappela ce qu'il avait pensé quelques heures plus tôt au sujet de Ron. Est-ce que le garçon se serait assis à côté de lui s'il n'avait pas eu l'air plus pauvre que lui et si les jumeaux n'avaient pas mentionné avoir vu sa cicatrice ? Il se souvint également que dans le Miroir du Riséd, Ron se voyait seul et couvert de gloire. Ron avait tout ce qu'Harry rêvait : une famille aimante composée de deux parents et six frères et sœur et pourtant il échangerait probablement leurs vies en un clin d'œil. Et Percy avait raison, Ron rêvait de reconnaissance mais ne voulait pas faire d'efforts dans ce sens parce que ses frères étaient passés avant lui et surtout parce qu'il était fainéant. Harry décida à ce moment-là qu'il n'allait pas laisser la jalousie et les insécurités de Ron lui dicter sa vie… et qu'il devait un moyen de scanner sa nourriture et sa boisson contre les potions d'amour car s'il était aussi riche que le disaient Percy et Olivier, Ginny ne devait pas être la seule à avoir des ambitions à son sujet. 

Il se redressa et demanda à Percy. 

\- Tu peux me prêter un morceau de parchemin et une plume, je voudrai noter ce que vous m'avez déjà dit pour ne pas oublier. 

Avec un petit sourire, Percy lui proposa d'échanger leurs places pour que Harry puisse s'appuyer sur son bureau et l'aida à se souvenir des points qu'ils avaient déjà abordés. Sur ses conseils, Harry dressa également une liste des choses qu'il devait faire. Quand il eut terminé, Harry se tourna vers ses deux seniors et demanda : 

\- De quoi ai-je besoin d'après vous ? 

\- Je pense que tu devrais te procurer ton pack rapidement et je dirai qu'il te faut une garde-robe complète que tu pourras compléter avec tes vêtements moldus quand tu retourneras dans le Monde Moldu. Comme l'année est pratiquement terminée, je pense que tu devrais juste t'acheter deux pantalons, plusieurs chemises, un ou deux pulls, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes et attendre le début des vacances d'été pour te rendre au Chaudron Buveur à bord du Magicobus et acheter ce qui te manques, en particulier des vêtements d'hiver et peut-être une ou deux paires de chaussures et des bottes. 

\- Et des vêtements sorciers pour les week-ends et les vacances ainsi que des sous-vêtements thermodactyles. Il faut demander spécifiquement qu'ils ajoutent les sorts pour que les vêtements soient plus chauds en hiver et moins quand les températures remontent. 

\- Tu peux utiliser le Magicobus pour te rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Pour l'appeler, il te suffit de mettre au bord d'une route, très tôt de préférence vu que tu vis entouré de Moldus et de lever ta baguette. Tu peux demander au contrôleur des cartes des principales enclaves magiques et je te conseillerai d'en prendre des rues de Londres. 

\- Il existe d'autres rues que le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes ? 

\- Oui, il y a la Rue des Trois Frères, l'Allée des Senteurs et le Sentier des Mendiants. La Rue des Trois Frères est en fait le quartier des affaires avec le siège du Prophète et différents cabinets d'avocats ou de guérisseurs, entre autres. L'Allée des Senteurs contient des magasins de luxe ou de produits spécialisés comme les meubles ou le matériel de camping. Malgré son nom, le Sentier des Mendiants est sans doute le quartier le plus moderne et on y trouve à peu près la même chose que dans le Chemin de Traverse mais les prix sont plus intéressants pour de nombreux produits. Malheureusement, ma mère refuse de faire ses courses là-bas et ne jure que par le Chemin de Traverse. 

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire si c'est moins cher. Ce serait plus judicieux non vu que... tu sais… 

\- Etant donné que l'on est pauvre, admit Percy avec un sourire pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé. Je pense que c'est en partie parce qu'elle a peur que Papa soit intenable et en partie par snobisme. La plupart des magasins appartiennent à des Nés-Moldus et elle trouve qu'ils sont trop « modernes » et font les choses trop différemment de ce qu'elle a l'habitude. 

\- La plupart des habitants du Monde Magique sont très réticents, voire hostiles au changement sans doute à cause de la longévité des Sorciers et ils pensent que si quelque chose était assez bon pour leur parents ou leurs grands-parents, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en changer. Cela varie d'une personne à une autre mais même quelqu'un comme Dumbledore qui est considéré comme progressiste pour ses vues sur les Moldus refusera d'appuyer une proposition qu'il jugera trop moderne. Ce qui explique pourquoi nos Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sont toujours assurés par un Professeur qui était déjà incompétent de son vivant. 

\- Professeur Binns…, commença Percy. 

\- In-Com-Pé-Tant. Je sais que tu as le plus grand respect pour nos profs et la plupart le méritent mais tu ne peux pas nier que Cuthbert Binns a transformé une des matières obligatoires de cette école en une heure de sieste pour 98% des élèves de ces 130 dernières années. Je suis d'accord qu'il faut respecter les profs mais ceux-ci ont également un devoir envers leurs élèves, ici enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie et à part économiser à Poudlard un salaire de Professeur, Binns ne sert à rien. 

Percy soupira et finit par hocher la tête. Curieux d'avoir son opinion, Harry demanda à Olivier ce qu'il pensait de Rogue. 

\- C'est un connard, mais il connait son boulot. Il n'y a pas eu d'accident mortel ou handicapant en salle de potions depuis qu'il été engagé et le Bureau des Aurors et Sainte Mangouste estiment généralement que parvenir à survivre à sa classe est une bonne expérience pour leurs futures recrues. Et cela leur permet aussi d'écrémer ceux qui n'auront pas les nerfs assez solides ou qui manquent de détermination. S'ils sont incapables de suivre les cours de Rogue, d'étudier par eux-mêmes ou de prendre un tuteur, c'est qu'ils n'en veulent pas assez. Après tout, tu n'as pas besoin de suivre son cours pour passer l'ASPIC de Potions et les notes que l'on reçoivent en cours n'affectent pas les résultats des BUSE et des ASPIC. 

La réponse d'Olivier surprit Harry, il savait que le Cours de Potions pouvait être dangereux mais Mme Pomfresh parvenait toujours à inverser les dommages et il n'avait jamais réalisé que leurs effets pouvaient être aussi dangereux à part pour des potions complexes comme le Polynectar. Il avait néanmoins du mal à comprendre le reste, encore une fois à cause de son manque de connaissances sur le Monde Sorcier et il se promit de lire les livres du pack ainsi que les livres qu'il pourrait trouver à la bibliothèque sur le Monde Sorcier. 

\- Qu'est-ce que le Bureau des Aurors et Sainte Mangouste ? 

\- Les Aurors sont l'équivalent de la police et du MI5 chez les sorciers tandis que l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques est un hôpital sorcier qui se trouve à Londres. 

\- Tu devrai ajouter à ta liste de demander à Madame Pomfresh de voir si tes vaccins sont à jour et je te conseillerai de consulter un guérisseur cet été pour un bilan complet. Madame Pomfresh est douée mais elle reste une infirmière et c'est généralement préférable de voir un spécialiste. Je te conseillerai également de voir un opticien car je ne suis pas sûr que tes lunettes soient à ta vue. Tu as souvent des migraines, non ? 

Harry hocha la tête. Sa cicatrice était la source d'une partie de ses migraines mais ses yeux lui causaient également des problèmes. 

\- Et vu que tu en as les moyens, je te suggérerai de ne pas acheter de nouvelles lunettes mais de demander à un opticien de te prescrire la potion Clarum Visum pour réparer ta vue. Merlin sait que je le ferai si je le pouvais. 

\- Et cela améliorerait des performances en Quidditch, surtout s'il pleut durant un match ! 

Percy secoua la tête avec une expression indulgente devant l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. 

\- Et cela éviterait qu'un autre sorcier puisse invoquer tes lunettes durant un affrontement et t'incapaciter vu que tu es myope comme une taupe et que les ennuis semblent te suivre partout où tu vas. 

Harry eut une fausse expression vexée mais se trahit en souriant. L'idée de Percy lui plaisait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Il devrait probablement voir également quelqu'un pour sa cicatrice car à sa connaissance personne ne l'avait examinée et comme Percy le lui avait dit, cela dépassait les compétences de Pomfresh. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais évoqué le sujet avec lui renforçait cette impression. Malgré sa célébrité et son intelligence, Dumbledore n'était pas docteur… enfin, guérisseur chez les Sorciers. L'adolescent s'empressa de noter ce qu'il avait appris et également décidé avant d'oublier. 

\- Qui est le meilleur spécialiste des malédictions ? 

Les regards de Percy et Olivier se posèrent sur sa cicatrice avant que Percy réponde : 

\- Le mieux serait de te rendre à Gringotts, ils emploient les meilleurs briseurs de sorts et ont des connaissances très étendues sur les malédictions. 

\- Tu devrais également leur demander de s'occuper de ton problème de courrier. 

Harry et Percy se tournèrent brusquement vers Olivier. 

\- Mon quoi ? 

\- Olivier ? 

\- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que tu ne reçois presque jamais de courrier, pas même tes relevés de compte de Gringotts puisque tu ne sais pas combien tu as d'argent. Mais surtout, tu es le Survivant, tu devrais crouler sous le courrier de fans ! 

\- C'est très bien pensé, Olivier ! Il a raison, Harry, tu devrais recevoir bien plus de courrier que c'est actuellement le cas. Je veux dire, si on prend seulement en compte les étudiants de notre école qui ont grandis dans le Monde Sorcier, je pense que la plupart d'entre eux t'ont écrit à un moment ou à un autre. Ginny t'écrivait tous les ans pour ton anniversaire par exemple et Halloween par exemple… 

Harry grimaça à la mention de l'admiration de Ginny pour lui avant de réfléchir au point soulevé par Olivier. Il n'y avait jamais pensé mais après avoir été forcé d'aider Lockhart à répondre à son courrier de fans durant ses retenues, il savait que ce genre des personnes écrivaient au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi. 

\- Pour en revenir à tes achats, tu devrais également écrire à Ollivander pour le demander le prix d'un étui pour ta baguette que tu places sur ton avant-bras, avec le maximum d'options possibles. D'après les jumeaux, ta famille avait mis tes affaires sous clef l'été dernier et comme cela, tu n'auras pas à te séparer de ta baguette. Tu ne pourras pas t'en servir, mais tu pourras au moins appeler le Magicobus. 

\- Merci du conseil, Percy, sourit Harry. 

\- Ce n'est rien. Je te conseille de réfléchir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire à tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin ou dont tu as seulement envie comme un réveil, une radio et peut-être une malle à plusieurs compartiments et un sac avec un charme d'expansion pour tes cours. 

\- Et tu pourrais aussi acheter des vifs d'or d'entraînement pour travailler tes réflexes ! intervint Olivier avec enthousiasme. Il ne faut pas se relâcher ! 

Percy secoua la tête. 

\- Tu peux aussi acheter des livres sur des sujets qui t'intéressent et tu devrais d'ailleurs songer à te procurer des livres sur le Fourchelang. C'est un don qui a une mauvaise réputation parce que plusieurs mauvais sorciers dont Tu-Sais-Qui le possédaient mais c'était aussi le cas de Paracelse et probablement de Merlin. 

\- Merlin parlait plutôt aux dragons, non ? demanda Olivier. 

\- Les dragons sont de gros reptiles et je ne serais pas surpris si les dialectes étaient proches. Mais pour en revenir à toi Harry, je pense que le fait que tu parles Fourchelang pourrai t'ouvrir des voies professionnelles. 

\- Comment cela ? 

\- Les Fabricants de Potions et de Baguettes engagent parfois des chasseurs d'ingrédients pour collecter des plantes ou des parties animales rares. En tant que Fourchelang, tu aurais un avantage certain pour tout ce qui concerne des ingrédients qui doivent être donnés librement par des serpents comme le venin, des crocs ou leur mue. 

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme cela. Je ne savais même pas que cette profession existait… 

\- Pour en revenir à tes options, si tu voulais devenir un chasseur d'ingrédients, je pense qu'il te faudrait au moins des Efforts Exceptionnels aux ASPIC en Défense, Potions, Soins des Créatures Magiques, Herbologie, Astronomie et Arithmancie, ce qui veut dire que tu dois avoir entre EE et O dans ses matières aux BUSE parce que certains professeurs exigent ces notes pour suivre leur classe en Sixième Année. Les Professeurs Rogue et Sinistra ne prennent que les étudiants qui ont eu un O par exemple. 

\- Je comprends pour le reste mais pourquoi Astronomie et Arithmancie ? Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs, l'Arithmancie ? 

\- Maths Avancées pour les Sorciers, répondit Olivier. 

\- C'est utile dans de nombreux domaines comme la création de nouveaux sortilèges. Concernant l'application de l'Astronomie dans ce domaine précis, il existe des ingrédients qui ont besoin d'être prélevés à des phases précises de la lune ou des convergences cosmiques par exemple. 

\- Oh. L'Arithmancie a l'air cool et j'étais plutôt bon en Maths à l'école. Vous pouvez me parler des autres options ? Je me doute de quoi parle Soins des Créatures Magiques, mais quel genre d'animaux on étudie ? 

\- Cela dépend généralement de ce que peut se procurer le Professeur Brûlopot auprès de ses contacts, mais pour tes BUSE, tu dois généralement montrer que tu sais différencier un Niffleur d'un hérisson… On étudie généralement des animaux peu dangereux et courants avant les BUSE parce qu'il faut avant que les élèves apprennent les règles de sécurité et pour les ASPIC, tu apprends généralement à t'occuper d'animaux plus rares ou un peu plus difficiles à amadouer. Mais il n'y aura jamais d'animaux vraiment dangereux comme les dragons par exemple. 

\- Au grand désespoir de Hagrid, ajouta Olivier avec humour. 

\- On étudie généralement les licornes en Cinquième Année, mais elles ne laissent que les filles les approcher. 

\- Canassons sexistes…, marmonna Olivier 

\- Là encore, le fait que tu es un Fourchelang pourrai te faire gagner des points en proposant d'assister le professeur durant un cours sur des races de serpents magiques comme le Runespoor ou en proposant de faire une démonstration durant tes BUSE et tes ASPIC. Tu devrais probablement écrire au examinateurs quelques mois avant l'examen en lui-même pour leur demander de te faire passer un test facultatif. Il est possible de grappiller des points supplémentaires dans pratiquement toutes les épreuves en proposant d'en faire plus que demandé. 

\- Yep, Percy ici présent a obtenu plusieurs O+ à la plupart de ses BUSE de cette façon. Même moi, j'ai pu avoir de meilleurs résultats parce que j'avais révisé avec lui. 

\- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, la Divination est l'étude des techniques qui permettent de voir le futur. 

\- Comme la voyance et les horoscopes ? Cela existe vraiment ? 

\- Il existe des sorciers qui ont reçu le don de voir l'avenir ou de voir des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Le Professeur Trelawney qui assure les cours de Divination est la descendante d'une célèbre prophétesse mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le don. 

\- Bien qu'elle soit persuadée du contraire ! bouffa Olivier. 

\- Mais depuis un certain temps, je soupçonne ma voisine, Luna Lovegood, qui est en Première Année à Serdaigle, d'avoir des pouvoirs divinatoires ou du moins une grande intuition. 

\- Ce n'est pas la fille qui porte des radis en boucles d'oreilles et qui parle tout le temps d'animaux bizarres dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler ? demanda Olivier d'un air incrédule. 

\- Oui, mais si tu l'écoutes attentivement, tu remarqueras qu'elle parle en fait beaucoup par métaphores et qu'elle semble toujours en savoir plus qu'elle le devrait. J'ai lu qu'il existe certains devins qui s'expriment de cette manière et qui nécessitent généralement un interprète pour traduire leurs visions. 

\- Si tu le dis, cela doit être vrai. Par contre, je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que Harry suive son cours. 

\- Oh, tu as raison. L'encens que le Professeur Trelawney utilise risque en effet d'être préjudiciable pour quelqu'un qui est sujet aux migraines. 

\- Je parlais plus du fait qu'elle prédit chaque année la mort d'un de ses élèves et que Harry a de fortes chances d'être le pauvre bougre s'il est dans sa classe et je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin de cela dans sa vie. Harry fit la grimace et décida sur-le-champ de mettre Divination en queue de sa liste. 

\- Et les autres options ? 

\- Les Runes sont toujours un bon choix. Cette option représente pas mal de travail mais un ASPIC en runes est exigé pour de nombreuses professions comme guérisseur ou briseur de sort. C'est également indispensable pour créer des barrières de protections. 

\- Ça a l'ai cool aussi ! 

\- Pour finir, il y a l'Etude des Moldus mais d'après ce que m'ont dit des Nés-Moldus et plusieurs Sang-Mêlés, les cours sont extrêmement faciles, voire un brin obsolète, pour une personne qui a grandie dans le Monde Sorcier. Si j'étais toi, je me procurerais les livres du cours et les étudierais pour pouvoir passer les examens en candidat libre. Cela tu feras une BUSE et un ASPIC supplémentaires avec un minimum d'investissement. 

\- Génial, merci Percy. 

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre un jour Percy Weasley donner des conseils pour moins travailler ! ajouta Olivier en riant. 

Percy utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un oreiller au visage de son ami avant de se lever pour fouiller dans sa malle. Il en sortit plusieurs livres qu'il posa sur le bureau à côté d'Harry. 

\- Voici les livres dont je me servais pour mes options en Troisième Année. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment et les jumeaux n'en ont plus besoin. Regarde-les pour voir ce qui peut t'intéresser et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as des questions. 

\- Ou si tu veux parler ! Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu veux prendre plus de deux options. Il existe un moyen de contourner la règle ! 

\- Olivier ! 

\- McGonagall va à coup sûr le proposer à Granger et Harry ne devrai pas pénalisé parce qu'il ne connait pas ses droits et comment le système fonctionne parce que personne ne s'est donné la peine de le faire jusque-là. En plus, est-ce qu'il n'est pas censé avoir un certain nombre d'Optimal à ses BUSE pour réclamer une partie de son héritage plus tôt ? 

Percy fronça les sourcils. 

\- Il me semble effectivement qu'il y a une loi comme cela pour les héritiers d'une famille siégeant au Magenmagot. 

Il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta : 

\- Je regarderai à la bibliothèque demain, je sais déjà à peu près où trouver cette information. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir pour déposer les livres, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Je te montrerais demain où sont les bons de commande pour Fleury et Bott. 

L'adolescent remercia profusément les deux Sixième Année et emporta les livres et ses notes avec lui.i.

 

Cette nuit-là, Harry prétexta d'être fatigué pour s'éclipser dans son dortoir après le repas, ignorant les pleurnicheries de Ron qui voulait qu'il joue au moins une partie d'échecs avec lui. L'adolescent accomplit son rituel du soir et tira les rideaux de son lit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures avec les livres que lui avaient prêtés Percy. Il commença par le livre de Soins des Créatures Magiques dont le contenu fut sans surprise, l'Arithmancie semblait complexe mais pas impossible et intéressante tandis que le livre d'Etudes des Moldus était à la limite du ridicule tant certains éléments étaient démodés voire obsolètes ou carrément faux. L'auteur ne savait même pas écrire électricité correctement ! Le livre de Divination contenait des anecdotes intéressantes sur les voyants célèbres et les applications pratiques de la divination mais la véritable révélation fut le livre de runes. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était censé être une discipline difficile, les runes nordiques lui paraissaient ridiculement faciles et fascinantes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lut le livre dans son intégralité et quand il le referma, il sut qu'il voulait continuer à étudier le sujet.

Harry Potter, douze ans, venait de tomber amoureux.

 

Bon, je sais, je ne devrai pas commencer une nouvelle série alors que j'en ai plusieurs en cours, mais que voulez-vous, j'étais inspirée.

Cette histoire est un crossover entre Harry Potter et Vampire Diaries/The Originals mais l'action se déroulé dans un premier temps exclusivement dans l'univers Harry Potter avec quelques aperçus de VD/TO. La chronologie de Harry Potter a été modifiée pour se rapprocher plus de celle de Vampire Diaries, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé du moment où les deux fandoms vont se réunir, mais ce ne sera pas avant au moins la Quatrième Année de Harry et jusque-là l'histoire sera centrée sur Harry Potter. Harry devrait néanmoins être plus jeune que Jeremy.

 

**Notes :**

_Pourquoi Harry compare Dumbledore à un pédophile :_

\- Il l'appelle toujours Harry ou mon garçon alors qu'il appelle ses amis Mr Weasley ou Miss Granger comme s'ils étaient proches alors qu'Harry le connait à peine.

\- Quand Dumbledore a trouvé Harry devant le Miroir du Riséd, il lui a donné une réponse bidon sur ce qu'il voyait pour établir lien entre eux.

\- Dumbledore se comporte généralement comme s'ils étaient amis et partageaient quelque chose de spécial.

Je précise que Harry ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit un pédophile, mais que son comportement semble indiquer qu'il a un agenda secret concernant Harry.

 

_Vocabulaire :_

MI5 : Agence de Renseignements Intérieure britannique (le MI6 est son pendant pour l'extérieur).

Révisé 17/09/2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reçoit une leçon impromptue sur le Monde Sorcier et fait une réalisation qui l'inquiète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été affreusement long à terminer : non seulement, je n'ai pas été particulièrement libre, mais il est également très dense (le double du précédent chapitre! ) et je n'ai pas arrêté d'ajouter ou de corriger des petits détails. Pendant la rédaction, j'ai également réalisé que je ne pouvais pas repousser plus longtemps le moment d'établir la chronologie par rapport à Vampire Diairies. Après quelques délibérations, j'ai décidé que l'action de cette fic démarre en 2007 (pendant les vacances de Pâques pour être précise) et Harry est donc né en 1995 puisqu'il est actuellement en Seconde Année. Pour faire simple, la plupart des personnages sont nés quinze après la chronologie canon d'Harry Potter à part Tom Jedusor, Hagrid et des personnages comme Dumbledore. La seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre de Grindelwald ont eu lieu aux mêmes dates mais Voldemort a eu besoin de cinq années supplémentaires pour exécuter ses projets, temps durant lequel il essayait d'utiliser la voie politique pour prendre le pouvoir mais il n'a pas pu devenir Lord Serpentard à cause d'une condition juridique qu'il ne remplissait pas (je développerai sur le sujet dans un prochain chapitre).
> 
> Le commentaire de m'a fait réaliser que les réflexions d'Harry dans le premier chapitre sur ses amis se rapprochait beaucoup du bashing, ce qui n'était pas mon intention. C'était moins une critique de ses amis que la réalisation par Harry que sans le vouloir et par peur de perdre leur amitié, il leur a donné bien trop de pouvoir sur lui et qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits. Il faut se souvenir qu'ils sont tous des enfants et qu'ils font tous les trois preuves d'immaturité, y compris Hermione. Dans les deux premiers chapitres, Harry réalise qu'il doit devenir sa propre personne au lieu de suivre le courant. J'ai essayé de donner une explication crédible aux pensées parfois dures d'Harry et j'espère y avoir réussi.

Harry Potter était de très bonne humeur quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin bien qu'il ait fini par passer une bonne partie de sa nuit à dévorer le livre sur les Runes que lui avait prêté Percy et que son horloge biologique l'avait réveillé à six heures trente comme chaque matin, une habitude engravée en lui par une décennie chez les Dursley. L'Etudes des Runes Anciennes était définitivement l'une des options qu'il allait prendre l'année prochaine, mais il hésitait encore sur son second choix, non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi prendre (comme cela avait été le cas avant sa discussion avec Percy et Olivier) mais parce qu'il y avait trop de sujets qui l'intéressaient à présent.

Après avoir lu le manuel d'Arithmancie, il s'estimait capable de passer cette classe s'il travaillait dur et cela semblait si intéressant ! Comme pour les Runes, on pouvait appliquer l'Arithmancie dans de très nombreux domaines, notamment la création de sorts, mais le problème, s'il pouvait appeler cela un problème, était que depuis que Percy avait mentionné le métier de chasseur d'ingrédients, Harry avait très envie d'explorer cette voie et cela signifiait prendre également Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

S'il exerçait ce métier, Harry pourrait voyager dans le monde entier, se rendre là où presque nul autre n'était allé tout en rendant service à la communauté en procurant des ingrédients rares pour des potions ou des baguettes. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé en vivant dans un endroit aussi ennuyant et uniformisé que Little Whining. Une part de Harry voulait également prouver que le Fourchelang n'était pas quelque chose de maléfique et comme l'avait dit Percy, son talent lui donnerait un avantage certain dans cette profession. D'après le formulaire où il devait inscrire les options qu'il avait choisies, il lui était possible de prendre trois options, mais cela représenterait un travail considérable et c'était à la discrétion de sa Directrice de Maison. Or, Harry ne lui avait jamais laissé entrevoir qu'il avait plus de potentiel que ne le montraient ses résultats scolaires.

Quand il était à l'école primaire, les Dursley étaient encore plus horribles quand Harry revenait avec de bien meilleures notes que leur fils et il avait dû en fait travailler plus que les autres pour obtenir un bulletin qui puisse les satisfaire. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était si bon en Maths : il avait dû élaborer tout un système basé sur les pourcentages et ses spéculations sur la manière dont ses instituteurs établissaient leur barème de notes pour obtenir juste les notes qu'il voulait : pas assez bonnes pour s'attirer les foudres des Dursley et pas assez mauvaises pour devoir aller en rattrapage et donc mécontenter les Dursley en attirant l'attention de l'école sur lui. Avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, Harry avait vaguement pensé se servir de la différence de prestige entre Smelting et Stonewall High pour avoir de meilleures notes, afin de pouvoir avoir une bourse pour l'université et un travail bien payé une fois adulte.

Quand il avait découvert le Monde Sorcier, Harry avait désiré en apprendre le plus possible sur la magie et sa soif de connaissances s'était réveillée, le Choixpeau lui avait même dit qu'il avait des qualités intellectuelles mais il avait été happé par la nouveauté de ce monde et surtout par le fait d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie un ami que cela avait été très vite relégué au second plan. Il s'était vite rendu compte que Ron détestait étudier et à l'époque, Harry avait été trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui voulait passer du temps avec lui pour réagir au fait que Ron trouvait toujours des excuses pour qu'ils en fassent le moins possible et une part de lui avait eu peur de perdre son premier ami s'il étudiait plus sérieusement. Quand Hermione s'était jointe à eux, Harry avait trouvé son obsession pour les études et la manière dont elle les harcelait pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs assez effrayantes… et exténuantes. Il avait généralement la tête qui tournait rien qu'en l'entendant décrire ses habitudes de travail. Mais il devait y avoir un juste milieu, non ?

La situation était typique de ce qui le gênait dans sa relation avec Ron et Hermione : il était toujours celui qui faisait des concessions et qui en souffrait. Il ne faisait pas son maximum pour ne pas offenser Ron qui détestait étudier et il faisait juste le nécessaire pour satisfaire Hermione afin qu'elle cesse de lui faire la morale. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Harry devait trouver sa propre voie et se battre pour atteindre ses rêves. Parce que personne ne le ferait pour lui et que contrairement à ce que Ron semblait penser, cela n'allait pas lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec.

Ron n'avait jamais mentionné les professions qui l'intéressaient, à part peut-être joueur professionnel de Quidditch pour les Canons de Chudley. Harry ne connaissait pas (encore) les qualifications nécessaires pour ce métier ou les autres professions qui pouvaient intéresser Ron, cependant il estimait que même pour intégrer une équipe aussi désastreuse que les Canons de Chudley (ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il devrait se trouver une équipe à supporter au lieu de prétendre aimer celle de Ron), Ron n'arriverait à rien s'il ne se réveillait pas bientôt. Il n'avait même pas tenté d'entrer dans l'équipe à présent qu'il était en Seconde Année et qu'il le pouvait. Harry savait que Olivier était satisfait de la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait pas eu de qualifications officielles, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire passer des essais aux Gryffondors qui le lui demandaient. Son Capitaine avait noté le nom de plusieurs personnes comme réservistes éventuels (surtout après que Harry ait raté leur dernier match l'année dernière parce qu'il était à l'infirmerie) et leur avait donné des conseils pour s'améliorer.

Et même s'il ne jouait pas, rien n'empêchait Ron de se porter volontaire comme manager de l'équipe. Il était censé être un bon stratégiste, non ? Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer pour aider l'équipe et cela jouerait en sa faveur lorsqu'une place dans l'équipe se libérerait. Mais c'était certainement trop de travail pour lui et Harry s'était bien gardé de le lui suggérer parce que ses séances d'entraînement étaient son petit plaisir personnel et il estimait qu'il passait déjà assez de temps avec Ron. Harry aimait ses amis mais ils étaient collés à lui tout le temps et il n'était pas habitué à passer autant de temps avec d'autres personnes. C'était la seule chose à peu près positive concernant son été enfermé chez les Dursley : il avait eu du temps pour être seul et s'entendre penser. Ou penser tout court car ses amis avaient tendance à vouloir penser et prendre des décisions pour lui. Ironiquement, Harry se sentait parfois plus claustrophobique dans une pièce pleine de monde avec Ron et Hermione qui frétillaient dans son espace personnel que dans son placard. Le placard sous l'escalier avait été sa prison, mais il avait été aussi son refuge. Les Dursley n'en avaient jamais franchi le seuil et personne ne pouvait l'y empêcher de rêver ou de broyer du noir.

Olivier avait lourdement sous-entendu qu'il y avait un moyen pour que Harry prenne plus d'options que demandé et il se souvenait maintenant que Fred avait dit durant l'été que Bill et Percy avaient tous les deux obtenu douze BUSE. Il y avait sept matières obligatoires, ce qui voulait dire que les deux Weasley avaient choisis les cinq options disponibles. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Olivier avait mentionné que McGonagall allait sûrement offrir à Hermione la possibilité de contourner la règle et il réalisa que cela expliquait l'indécision de la jeune sorcière et son manque de nervosité à l'idée de faire un choix entre les options. Elle savait. McGonagall avait forcément dû le lui dire alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire son foutu job et d'informer Harry du contenu des matières facultatives et de leurs impacts sur son choix de carrière. Ou même qu'il devait commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Et Hermione avait gardé le secret alors que Harry ne pouvait même pas s'absenter cinq minutes pour aller pisser sans qu'elle lui demande des comptes.

Il réalisa alors qu'Hermione n'avait jamais mentionné non plus l'existence du pack pour les Nés-Moldus alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait grandi dans le Monde Moldu et qu'il n'avait découvert l'existence de la magie que le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Il avait conscience qu'elle adorait en savoir plus que tout le monde et qu'elle ennuyait la plupart des Sang-Purs, y compris les modérés, non parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue mais parce qu'elle se comportait comme si elle en savait plus qu'eux sur le monde dans lequel ils avaient grandis après avoir lu quelques bouquins. Comme si certaines choses se trouvaient dans les livres… Même dans le Monde Moldu, il y avait des choses que Harry avait apprises par lui-même ou par sa tante (aussi étrange que c'était à penser) comme le fait qu'il faut faire attention à la date de péremption quand on achète un produit et que l'orange et le rose ne vont pas aux roux (Ginny et Molly Weasley ne semblaient pas s'en être encore rendu compte parce que la jeune sorcière portait généralement du rose quand elle n'était pas en uniforme) mais Harry soupçonnait de toute façon Mrs Weasley d'être daltonienne (les pulls de Noël violets qu'elle faisait pour Ron ne lui allaient pas du tout au teint).

Pour ce qui était de Ron, il était terriblement centré sur lui-même et avait souvent du mal à comprendre que les autres puissent penser différemment de lui et ne partageaient pas son obsession pour le Quidditch et les échecs. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'informer Harry et Hermione sur des sujets qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, parce que pour lui elles allaient de soi. Harry avait souvent l'impression que Ron ne parvenait pas réellement à saisir ce que signifiait le fait qu'ils n'aient pas grandis dans le Monde Sorcier. Ce comportement n'était pas très différent de celui des autres Sang-Purs même si Ron serait offusqué si Harry le lui pointait du doigt, mais il aurait dû pouvoir compter sur Hermione. C'était à se demander si être celle qui en savait le plus était plus important pour elle que leur amitié.

Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas confronter ses amis sur le sujet pour le moment. Il avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer depuis sa conversation avec Percy et Olivier qui avait été riche en révélations et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette discussion avec eux. Principalement parce qu'Harry ne cherchait pas les conflits - ses joutes verbales avec Malfoy avaient toujours été exacerbées par Ron ou Hermione, pas par lui. D'ailleurs, après l'avoir vu jouer, Harry savait combien Hermione avait été injuste d'insinuer que Lucius Malfoy avait payé pour faire entrer Drago dans l'équipe. Le Serpentard était certes moins bon que lui - et Harry était suffisamment conscient de son propre talent pour savoir qu'il était dans une classe à part, sans doute parce qu'il ne faisait preuve d'aucun instinct d'auto-préservation sur un balai – mais le Serpentard était néanmoins plusieurs crans au-dessus des deux autres Attrapeurs de Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas comme si McGonagall n'avait pas abusé de son pouvoir pour le faire entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor alors qu'il n'avait même pas l'âge requis et cela sans même lui demander son avis. Il ne connaissait même pas les règles à l'époque et n'avait jamais assisté à un match.

Harry avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ces informations et il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il avait peur que s'il confrontait ses amis maintenant, il serait trop en colère pour les écouter ou même être cohérant. Une autre part d'Harry avait peur de perdre ses amis s'il abordait le sujet et une encore plus petite part de lui craignait de nourrir ses doutes sur le fait qu'ils soient vraiment amis. Et puis surtout, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait rien à les confronter alors à quoi bon ? Ron ne comprenait pas quel était le problème et lui dirait que c'était juste moins de trucs à apprendre tandis qu'Hermione se vexerait et essayerait de faire tourner les tables en sa faveur en disant qu'elle avait déjà assez de mal à lui faire faire ses devoirs en temps et en heure et qu'elle était déjà gentille de l'aider avec le peu de temps que lui laissait ses propres études.

La question des vêtements - et Harry était vraiment reconnaissant à ses aînés pour avoir abordé le sujet aussi franchement - était un problème complètement différent. D'après ce que lui avait dit Hagrid, le jeune sorcier avait été convaincu qu'il devait faire durer le contenu de son coffre pendant ses sept années de scolarité (y compris les frais de ladite scolarité) mais apparemment c'était juste son coffre personnel. Toujours d'après Percy et Olivier, les Potter étaient une des plus grosses fortunes d'Europe et encore une fois, tout le monde le savait mais personne n'avait jugé bon d'en informer la personne concernée. Harry ne voulait pas que les Dursley sachent qu'il avait hérité de ses parents, mais avec les nouvelles informations qu'il avait acquises, il pourrait acheter des vêtements neufs et porter juste les guenilles ayant appartenus à son cousin dans le train et pendant les grandes vacances, de préférence au-dessus de ses vêtements. L'été dernier, sa « famille » avait eu bien trop peur de la magie pour seulement ouvrir sa malle. Ron serait probablement mécontent, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un recevait quelque chose de neuf, mais Harry n'allait pas laisser sa jalousie et ses insécurités lui gâcher le plaisir de porter enfin des vêtements à sa taille. Hermione ne verrait probablement pas la différence, la pauvre n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire.

Réfléchir avait fait fuir les derniers vestiges du sommeil d'Harry et la faim commença à se faire sentir. Il décida qu'il ferait mieux de se lever et d'aller se déjeuner plutôt que d'essayer de se rendormir. Il savait que Ron serait mécontent s'il le réveillait parce qu'il était trop tôt pour lui et mécontent s'il ne le faisait pas car il aurait plus de temps pour remplir le gouffre sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac mais Harry n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Ils n'étaient pas attachés par la hanche comme des siamois et c'était un des moments où il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul. Ou du moins sans Ron et Hermione.

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambrée, Harry prit une douche et se dit qu'il serait sans doute judicieux de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur les applications pratiques des matières facultatives et emprunter des livres sur les runes. Un sourire apparut sur son visage à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet qui suscitait fascination et étrangement nostalgie en lui.

Moins d'un quart de la population étudiante de Poudlard se trouvait dans la Grande Salle quand Harry Potter en franchit les portes. La plupart des étudiants présents étaient des élèves de Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Année qui avaient choisis de rester pour les vacances de Pâques pour se concentrer sur leur grande quantité de devoirs ou réviser pour la dernière ligne droite avant les BUSE et les ASPIC. Le jeune sorcier soupçonnait que ceux d'entre eux qui ne prenaient pas leur petit déjeuner avaient révisé jusque tard dans la nuit. Parmi les Gryffondors, Angelina Johnson était connue pour préférer travailler jusque tard dans la nuit quand elle n'était pas obligée de se réveiller tôt le lendemain. La plupart des professeurs étaient également absents, seuls Rogue et McGonagall se trouvaient à la grande table.

Les seuls Gryffondors présents que Harry connaissait vraiment étaient Olivier et Percy et il décida de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

\- Hey Harry ! dit joyeusement Olivier. Bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Olivier, Bonjour Percy.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais je me sens en pleine forme. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à lire les livres que tu m'as passé Percy, et j'ai adoré le bouquin sur les Runes.

Percy eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais son visage n'exprimait pas sa pompe habituelle. Harry réalisa qu'il avait eu peu de contact avec le garçon comparé aux trois frères Weasley qu'il connaissait et il se demanda brièvement si le côté pompeux de Percy n'était pas juste un air qu'il se donnait, comme un masque pour cacher sa nervosité ou autre. Bizarrement, le Préfet semblait plus à l'aise avec Olivier qu'avec ses propres frères d'après le peu d'interactions dont il avait été témoin. Il n'avait même pas réalisé jusque-là qu'ils étaient amis. Harry devait admettre que les jumeaux et Ron étaient généralement horribles avec Percy, ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre après avoir passé un peu de temps seul avec lui et Olivier. Percy s'était montré très compréhensif et serviable quand il lui avait exposé ses problèmes.

\- Je voulais te donner hier soir les bons de commandes dont je t'avais parlé, mais je ne t'ai pas vu après le dîner.

Harry rougit légèrement.

\- Je voulais éviter que Ron me demande de jouer aux échecs avec lui et j'ai prétexté vouloir me coucher tôt pour pouvoir regarder les livres que tu m'as prêté. Désolé.

\- Pas de problème. Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce matin, tu peux nous accompagner à la bibliothèque. Je te montrerai comment remplir les bons de commandes et on pourra jeter un œil aux livres dont on n'a parlé hier.

\- Hein ?

\- Olivier avait soulevé l'hypothèse que tu avais besoin de passer un certain nombre de BUSE pour recevoir ton pairage plus tôt.

\- J'ai un pairage ?

Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le nombre de choses qu'on a négligé de t'apprendre est si astronomique que cela en serait ridicule si ce n'était pas si triste. Ton père était Lord Potter, mais il n'aurait pu siéger au Magenmagot qu'à partir de vingt-cinq ans et il est mort quand il en avait vingt-et-un. Un fondé de pouvoir votait à sa place sur ses recommandations et il va d'ailleurs falloir que tu regardes qui est censé être le tien et que le renvoie puisqu'il ne fait visiblement pas son travail, vu que je suis à peu près certain que tu ignorais son existence jusqu'ici. Je me trompe ?

\- Non. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis trop jeune pour voter mais assez âgé pour donner des ordres à ce fondé de pouvoir ?

\- Ce sont plus des consignes de votes que des ordres mais oui. Il aurait dû te contacter à tes onze ans car c'est l'âge où ton noyau magique est suffisamment stable pour avoir une baguette et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les enfants peuvent recevoir une baguette qu'à partir de onze ans. C'est aussi l'âge où un héritier d'une famille noble est considéré capable de gérer son coffre personnel et de prendre des décisions politiques via un conseiller adulte s'il est le chef de famille. Bien sûr, ton fondé de pouvoir a pu essayer de t'écrire et tu ne l'as pas su à cause de ton problème de courrier, mais même si c'est le cas, il lui suffisait d'organiser un rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall vu qu'elle est ta Directrice de Maison. Il est de sa responsabilité de tout faire pour pouvoir te contacter.

\- Je me souviens qu'Artemis Selwyn, qui était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe à l'époque où Charlie Weasley était capitaine, avait des entretiens avec son fondé de pouvoir au Magenmagot une fois par mois, ajouta Olivier.

\- Normalement, tu dois attendre d'être majeur pour avoir accès à l'intégralité des avoirs de ta famille et gérer directement tes biens, mais il me semble qu'il y a effectivement une loi qui permet à un Lord mineur d'être reconnu majeur à quinze ans s'il obtient des Optimal à un nombre défini de BUSE.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et seuls ses réflexes d'attrapeur évitèrent à sa cuillère de tomber par terre. Si c'était vrai, il pouvait être émancipé et quitter les Dursley deux ans plus tôt que prévu. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait Dumbledore – qui s'était bien gardé de mentionner qu'il était un Lord ou qu'il pouvait être émancipé s'il avait de bonnes notes ! -, rien ne pourrait le forcer à rester à Privet Drive plus que nécessaire ! Et pour autant qu'il le sache, Dumbledore était seulement le Directeur de son école, pas son gardien !

Harry annonça qu'il acceptait leur invitation et finit son petit-déjeuner en silence, écoutant vaguement les deux Sixième Années décider comment diviser leur temps entre leurs révisions et à leurs devoirs. Il fut amusé quand il glana que Percy enchanterait des souafles pour aider Olivier à s'entraîner s'il était satisfait par la quantité de travail qu'abattrait le gardien de Gryffondor au cours de la journée. Percy avait également promis quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry ne saisit pas s'ils parvenaient tous les deux à finir tous leurs devoirs avant la fin des vacances.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais Harry fut soulagé quand ils quittèrent la Grande Salle avant que Dumbledore, Ron ou Hermione fassent leur apparition. Il n'avait aucun désir d'être interrogé sur ses allées et venues ou de voir Dumbledore à présent qu'il le soupçonnait de le garder volontairement ignorant d'un certain nombre de choses. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, il suivit ses deux aînés jusqu'à une table située dans une alcôve de la bibliothèque. Hermione avait l'habitude de s'installer dans le vestibule de la bibliothèque où se trouvait les plus grandes tables et malheureusement dans l'angle de vue du bureau de Mme Pince. Percy et Olivier avaient visiblement l'habitude de s'installer à cette table qui était assez grande pour accueillir quatre personnes et Harry comprit vite pourquoi. L'endroit était suffisamment isolé pour qu'ils puissent travailler tranquillement et parler sans s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire ou être dérangés par les autres étudiants tout en bénéficiant d'un bon éclairage. Percy et Olivier jetèrent plusieurs sorts à voix basse autour d'eux, probablement pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être dérangés.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Percy lui conseilla de prendre de quoi écrire et commença à lui donner un cours d'Histoire impromptu.

\- Pour que tu puisses comprendre tes futures responsabilités en tant de Lord Potter, tu dois d'abord en savoir plus sur notre société. Pendant très longtemps, la magie a été une affaire de famille : les parents transmettaient leur savoir à leurs enfants et comme certains talents, comme l'habilité de parler Fourchelang ou une aptitude pour les Runes, sont héréditaires, les personnes possédant les mêmes talents étaient considérées comme des membres d'une même famille au sens large du terme, un peu comme les clans écossais. Si un sorcier d'origine moldue ou appartenant à une autre famille avait un talent propre à une certaine famille, il était adopté au sein de celui-ci et apprenait la magie familiale.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que s'ils avaient vécu à cette époque, Voldemort aurait été de sa famille ?

\- Et cela ne posait pas de problème ? Je veux dire par rapport à la pureté du sang.

\- C'était bien avant la promulgation du Statut du Secret en 1692 qui a séparé le Monde Sorcier du Monde Moldu. En fait, le sentiment anti-Né-Moldu est relativement récent : il est apparu il y a moins de cent-cinquante ans. Avant, les vieilles familles de sorciers adoptaient les Nés-Moldus les plus talentueux grâce à un rituel mais pratiquement tous les rituels basés sur le sang ont été bannis parce certains d'entre eux pouvaient être utilisé de manière néfaste.

\- Cela n'a pas aidé que le Ministère et le Magenmagot aient progressivement restreint ou proscrit la pratique de l'ancienne religion pour « apaiser » les Nés-Moldus, ajouta Olivier. Beaucoup de traditionnalistes trouvent offensants que l'on célèbre de fêtes chrétiennes comme Halloween et Noël à Poudlard au lieu de Samhain et Yule alors que la Séparation a été justement mise en place parce que les Moldus nous persécutaient à cause de leur religion.

\- Je pense que l'on va éviter de submerger Harry avec trop d'informations et continuer à lui donner une explication générale pour le moment… La notion de familles ou Maisons avec un M majuscule a donc été pendant longtemps le cœur de notre société. Le Chef de Famille dirige la famille comme son nom l'indique et a le titre de Lord ou Lady en fonction du mode de succession de la famille qui peut être patriarcale, matriarcale ou autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Patriarcale veut dire que la succession se fait en faveur de l'héritier mâle le plus proche du précédent Lord. C'est le mode de succession le plus courant dans le Monde Sorcier Britannique. Matriarcale est le contraire : seule une femme peut hériter et avoir le titre de Lady. Son époux est Lord-consort et n'a pas de réel pouvoir. C'est le cas de la famille Brown dont ta camarade Lavender fait partie. Il y a de bonnes chances que dans quelques années, elle jette son dévolu sur Ron parce qu'il est placé tellement bas dans la ligne de succession de notre famille qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il accepte de changer de nom. Il y a également des familles où l'héritier est l'aîné de la branche aînée, quel que soit son sexe et celui de ses cadets tandis que d'autres familles choisissent pour héritier celui qui a le plus d'affinité pour la magie familiale.

-Magie familiale ?

\- Chaque famille a une aptitude particulière, même si certaines pratiques sont tombées en désuétudes ou ont été interdites au fil du temps. Les Croupton sont doués avec les langues par exemple tandis que les Bones sont censés une affinité avec les morts et il semble que c'est pour cela que la plupart intègrent le département de la Justice Magique, mais je ne sais pas ce que cette affinité englobe. Les magies familiales sont typiquement gardées secrètes et je ne saurai te dire quelles familles pratiquent encore leurs magies familiales. Autrefois, les Chefs de Familles se réunissaient aux alentours des solstices et équinoxes pour la réunion des Lords afin de décider de la politique commune, émettre des jugements, etc. En 1215, suite à la signature de la Magna Carta, il a été remplacé par le Conseil des Sorciers qui se réunissait plus régulièrement et qui comprenait également des représentants élus et des figures importantes. Après l'établissement du Statut du Secret en 1692, les sorciers ont vite réalisé la nécessité de créer un gouvernement centralisé qui gérerait les affaires courantes et les relations avec les Moldus et les autres communautés magiques. C'est ainsi qu'est né le Ministère de la Magie en 1707. Le Magenmagot est la haute cour de justice qui propose et vote nos lois et qui juge également les criminels. Il fut fondé en 1544. Chaque Maison possède un nombre variable de sièges selon leur ancienneté. Les Weasley en avaient un mais nous n'avons pas eu les moyens de payer les frais d'entrée annuels depuis plusieurs générations. Le Ministère possède plusieurs sièges et il y a également plusieurs sièges assignés aux titulaires de la médaille de Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin ou des conseillers spéciaux élus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Binns ne parle pas de cela en Première Année ?

\- Parce qu'il est obsédé par les Gobelins, pipa Olivier.

\- Au cours des siècles, reprit Percy en ignorant son ami, certaines des vieilles Maisons se sont éteintes, du moins dans la lignée masculine. Dans les années 1930, Teignous Nott a publié anonymement un livre, le Registre des Sang-Purs où il répertorie les familles de Sang-Purs de Grande-Bretagne. De nombreuses familles traditionnelles s'en servent de référence même si ce livre est très biaisé. Il a par exemple exclu les Potter à cause de sa rivalité politique avec ton arrière-grand-père Henry Potter et plusieurs familles qu'il a indiqué comme ayant uniquement des ancêtres sorciers comme les Weasley, les Malfoy ou les Nott sont connus pour avoir du sang Moldu.

Harry nota avec soin le titre du livre et dessina rapidement un arbre généalogique reliant Henry à ? puis ? à James et James à Harry. Il devrait demander à Percy s'il connaissait le nom de ses grands-parents et réalisa qu'il ignorait également le nom de jeune fille de sa propre mère. A vrai dire la seule fois où tante Pétunia avait mentionné ses propres parents avait été pour dire combien ils étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille.

\- Et certaines des familles qu'il cite ne sont même pas originaires du Royaume-Uni et ne peuvent pas être considérées comme Anciennes et Nobles, continua Olivier. Les Malfoy sont venus de France durant la Conquête Normande tandis les Shafiq et les Dolohov ne sont en Angleterre que depuis les Années 1910.

\- Les Malfoy ont des ancêtres moldus ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en pensant à la réaction de Draco s'il abordait le sujet avec lui.

\- Tout le monde en a, répondit Olivier en agitant vaguement une main. A l'origine, le mot Sang Pur ne servait même pas à désigner des lignées interrompues de sorciers, mais des sorciers qui n'avaient pratiquement que des ancêtres magiques, humains ou non. Aujourd'hui, tu es considéré comme Sang Pur si tu as quatre grand-parents magiques, Cracmols compris.

\- C'est quoi exactement un Cracmol ? Je sais que Rusard en est un et que c'est en quelque sorte le contraire d'un Né-Moldu mais c'est aussi différent d'un Moldu, non ? Sinon, on utiliserait le même mot.

\- En fait, lui expliqua Percy, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Tout le monde naît avec un noyau magique, y compris les Moldus, mais il y a différentes classifications selon tes réserves magiques. On se sert d'une unité de mesure, l'échelle de Merlin, pour mesurer la capacité magique de chaque individu. Celle des Moldus est entre 1 et 10. Ils sont incapables de sentir ou d'utiliser la magie et composent l'essentiel de la population mondiale. Les Cracmols ont un indice entre 10 et 60 et sont généralement des personnes nées dans des familles de sorciers qui n'ont pas assez de magie pour pouvoir l'utiliser mais ils sont capables de sentir la magie. Ils peuvent aussi préparer et prendre des potions, mais celles-ci doivent être modifiées pour leur biologie. La plupart des potions sont toxiques et parfois mortelles pour les Moldus par contre.

\- Idem pour l'alcool sorcier, intervint gravement Olivier. La Bièraubeurre cause des défaillances rénales par exemple et le Whisky Pur Feu provoque des étouffements. De la même façon, certains médicaments moldus sont extrêmement toxiques pour les sorciers en particulier les analgésiques.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Personne n'avait jamais mentionné cela et était-ce lui ou un tel manque d'informations était tout bonnement criminel ? Il avait également la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas fortuit. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas aussi stupides et arrogants, non ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut reconnaissant que les Dursley n'aient jamais pris la peine de l'emmener chez le docteur même quand il se fracturait quelque chose (généralement à cause de Dudley ou Vernon). Il eut un léger frisson à la réaction des Dursley s'ils avaient eu la décence de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un cachet d'aspirine pour ses migraines et qu'il était tombé raide mort. Mais cela voulait dire que ceux qui l'avaient placé chez les Dursley ne s'étaient pas souciés de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver…

\- Les Cracmols peuvent également voir les créatures magiques et les endroits cachés des Moldus comme le Chaudron Buveur ou Poudlard. Une toute petite partie d'entre eux peuvent faire réagir une baguette mais il leur ait très difficile de lancer les sorts les plus basiques comme le Lumos. Ils ont généralement du mal à trouver du travail dans le Monde Sorcier et il y a beaucoup de familles qui envoie leurs enfants dans le Monde Moldu, généralement après leurs onze ans au cas où ils recevraient une lettre, en pensant que la vie sera plus facile pour eux.

\- Ou pour se débarrasser de ce qu'ils considèrent comme une disgrâce, intervint Olivier. Avant la création de la maternité de Saint-Mungo, certaines familles de Sang-Purs n'annonçaient la naissance d'un enfant qu'après le premier accident magique. Cela leur permettait de faire disparaître l'enfant en question.

\- Disparaître ? demanda Harry qui n'aimait pas le ton d'Olivier.

\- Des enfants sans identité et qui sont étrangement ignorants dans certains domaines comme la technologie mais qui se comportent comme des enfants de bonne famille apparaissent régulièrement dans des orphelinats moldus. Certains n'ont aucun souvenirs d'un avant. D'autres, et bien, je pense que d'autres sont moins chanceux.

Harry avala sa salive. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son Capitaine. Des sorciers assassinaient leurs enfants parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez magiques à leurs yeux.

\- Des familles comme les Malfoy ?

\- Etrangement non, les familles qu'on qualifient généralement de sombres pensent le plus souvent que les Cracmols existent parce que des Nés-Moldus ont volé leur magie. Ils sont partagés entre leurs dédain pour l'absence de magie des Cracmols et leur culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu protéger leur enfant.

\- Ce qui est ridicule, coupa Olivier. Si c'était possible des voler la magie, on n'aurait pas besoin d'Azkaban.

\- Azkaban ? demanda Harry.

\- La prison des sorciers, un horrible endroit.

\- Pour en revenir aux familles sombres, ce ne sont pas forcément les pires à l'égard des Cracmols. Beaucoup considèrent les Black comme la famille sombre par excellence mais ma grand-mère m'a raconté que quand il est devenu apparent que son cousin, Marius Black, était un Cracmol, le Lord Black d'alors l'a installé dans une des propriétés de la famille avec des domestiques et lui a trouvé les meilleurs tuteurs pour qu'il puisse intégrer le Monde Moldu le plus facilement possible. Marius Black est à présent à la tête d'un prestigieux cabinet d'avocats et il gère les affaires des Black dans le Monde Moldu. D'un autre côté, il y a des gens comme mes parents qui prêchent la tolérance et l'égalité mais qui prétendent que le cousin Cracmol de ma mère n'existe pas et qui ne savent même pas prononcer le mot électricité.

Harry perçu une certaine dérision dans la voix du roux et il eut l'intuition qu'il pensait que ses parents étaient des hypocrites. Ces propos rappelaient d'ailleurs quelque chose à Harry et il tenta de se souvenir de ce que Ron lui avait dit sur sa famille. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rappela de leur première rencontre, dans le train.

\- Le comptable, c'est cela ?

Percy éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Harry. Ce n'était pas un son agréable, trop d'amertume. Le Préfet eut besoin de quelques instants avant de se remettre.

\- C'est Ron qui t'a dit cela, non ? Ma mère est persuadée qu'il a un boulot minable parce que c'est un Cracmol mais Joseph Prewett occupe en fait un poste important dans le Ministère des Finances Moldu. Ses parents ont engagé un tuteur Né-Moldu quand il n'a pas reçu de lettre et il a pu plus tard entrer à l'Université de Cambridge. Sa fille Mafalda entrera à Poudlard l'an prochain par contre. Tous les Cracmols n'appartiennent pas à des familles de sorciers, certains sont eux-mêmes des enfants de Cracmols et il y a en a même qui naissent dans des familles Moldus mais c'est difficile à quantifier.

Bizarrement, cela rappela à l'adolescent la visite d'Hagrid, sur l'île. Tante Pétunia avait dit que ses parents étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Pas surpris, fiers. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils savaient que la magie existait avant que sa mère reçoive sa lettre ? Lily avait dû avoir des accidents magiques, comme tous les enfants sorciers.

\- Euh, si on envoie les Cracmols dans le Monde Moldu depuis des siècles, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas logique de penser que les Nés-Moldus sont juste des descendants chez qui un certain gène a refait son apparition ?

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais c'est tout à fait possible, finit par dire Percy.

\- C'est affreusement logique en fait et c'est probablement pourquoi personne n'y a pensé. La logique et les sorciers ne font pas bon ménage.

\- Si tu fais un test d'héritage à Gringotts, tu découvriras si ta mère avait effectivement des ancêtres sorciers. Il faudrait que plusieurs Nés-Moldus ou leurs enfants passent le test pour en être certain. Pour en revenir à notre conversation, en Angleterre, il faut être au minimum à 50 sur l'Echelle de Merlin pour pouvoir utiliser une baguette mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était variable pour les autres foci.

\- Foci ?

\- Des objets qui permettent de focaliser la magie afin de lancer un sort précis. A l'époque des druides, on utilisait plutôt des bâtons mais il existe d'autres types de foci. Depuis que les baguettes sont devenues populaires, il est rare d'en voir en Europe ou en Amérique du Nord. Je sais par contre que dans certains pays on se sert encore de bagues ou de bracelets.

\- Il y a des cultures qui n'utilisent pas de foci comme les Amérindiens, intervint Olivier. Ils utilisent entre autres des rituels chantés ou des danses. Ils ont un gouvernement de type tribal séparé du MACUSA, le gouvernement magique américain, même si plusieurs tribus ont contribué à la fondation du MACUSA.

\- Les frontières des contrées magiques sont parfois très différentes de celles de leur contreparties moldues et ils peuvent avoir des gouvernements très différents. Par exemple, la même famille Impériale chinoise a pendant longtemps régné sur la Chine Magique et Moldue, mais après d'important troubles, ils ont choisi de disparaître totalement du Monde Moldu.

Harry haussa les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi Binns ne parlait pas de cela dans ses cours. Ah oui, il croyait que l'histoire se résumait aux conflits avec les Gobelins et Harry avait fini par le penser lui aussi…

\- Je pense qu'une petite digression serait utile ici pour te permettre de mieux comprendre ce dont je vais parler ensuite. Au niveau mondial, les décisions sont prises par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ou CIS qui regroupe des représentants de chaque nation magique.

\- Penses au Nations-Unis, ajouta Olivier.

\- La CIS sont les Nations-Unis sorciers, ok.

\- Elle est dirigée par un Manitou Suprême qui se trouve être le Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Il est devenu très populaire après avoir capturé Gellert Grindelwald, précisa Olivier.

Ces informations inquiétèrent autant Harry qu'elles suscitèrent la perplexité en lui. Dumbledore était encore plus puissant - politiquement parlant - qu'il ne l'avait réalisé, ce qui rendait son intérêt pour lui encore plus suspect et inquiétant. Pourquoi un homme aussi puissant dont le temps devait être précieux semblait-il autant investi dans la vie d'un garçon de douze ans ? Il était certes le Survivant et le futur Lord Potter (quelque chose que Dumbledore s'était bien gardé de lui dire) mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver l'intérêt du vieux sorcier pour lui anormale. Il le traitait différemment des autres et semblait penser qu'il avait son mot à dire sur l'endroit où Harry vivait mais il ne lui disait pas les choses essentielles.

Mais surtout, Dumbledore n'avait pas tué Grindelwald comme Harry l'avait toujours supposé et ce n'était finalement pas surprenant qu'il ait été si nul pour réconforter Harry après qu'il ait tué Quirrell. Parce que c'était ce qui s'était passé malgré les belles paroles de Dumbledore et dans une école moldue, un conseiller expérimenté l'aurait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve. Il avait cru que Dumbledore le comprenait parce qu'il avait combattu et tué un Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce n'était pas le cas en réalité. Cela devrait lui servir de leçon et il se promit de faire l'effort de se renseigner sur ce qu'on lui disait avant de se forger une opinion. Il se rappela soudain de quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans ses lettres de Poudlard.

\- Il a un troisième poste, non ?

\- Oui, il est aussi Président du Magenmagot.

\- Pour simplifier, c'est une sorte de mélange entre Juge Suprême et Lord président de la Chambre des Lords.

Merde, merde, merde, songea Harry. Dumbledore avait vraiment beaucoup de pouvoir et Harry se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'il avait toute latitude pour décider de sa vie ou s'il avait des droits. Parce que s'il pouvait vraiment être émancipé, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester cinq minutes de plus que nécessaire chez les Dursley. Minute, il était un Lord, non ? Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait plus de droits que le citoyen lambda sans parler de tout le foin autour du Survivant ! Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était célèbre, lui juste Harry, mais il savait dans le Monde Moldu, être célèbre signifiait un certain nombre d'avantages et des passe-droits. Tout indiquait que la célébrité de Dumbledore avait fait de lui quelqu'un que la plupart des sorciers écoutaient religieusement et pour la première fois, Harry trouva cela alarmant. Il nota furieusement sur son parchemin de se renseigner sur ses droits et l'étendu du pouvoir de Dumbledore. Peut-être consulter un avocat serait plus judicieux.

Il vit Percy et Olivier échanger un regard, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas lui poser de questions car le Préfet continua sa leçon impromptue :

\- Il existe onze grandes écoles de magie à travers le monde : Poudlard pour les Isles (cela s'écrit I-S-L-E-S), c'est-à-dire Angleterre, Pays de Galles, Irlande et Ecosse. L'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons se trouve dans le Sud de la France et accueille des étudiants de France, de Belgique, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, du Portugal, et d'Espagne. L'Institut Durmstrang se trouverait en Norvège ou en Suède et concerne les sorciers d'Europe du Nord et Centrale.

\- Mais pas les Nés-Moldus, ajouta Olivier. Ils vont dans une école séparée parce que l'école n'est pas assez grande pour accueillir autant d'étudiants. Il n'y a pas de discrimination à l'emploi, pas comme ici, mais apparemment, cela permet que tout le monde soit au même point. Les Nés-Moldus ont un cursus plus focalisé sur l'intégration au Monde Sorcier tandis que Durmstrang est plutôt l'équivalent d'une école militaire d'élite un peu comme Welbeck ou l'Ecole Polytechnique en France.

\- Sinon, il y a Ilvermorny dans le Massachusetts pour l'Amérique du Nord et Castelobruxo en Amazonie pour l'Amérique du Sud, Koldovstoretz en Russie, pour la Russie et l'Europe de l'Est, Mahoutokoro pour le Japon et Uagadou en Ouganda accueille des élèves de toute l'Afrique.

\- Ouah, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant d'écoles de sorcellerie ! Tu n'as pas mentionné le Moyen-Orient et l'Australie…

\- Ce ne sont que les principales écoles et il y a certains pays où il y a une forte tradition d'apprentissage, individuel ou en petit groupe. Pour l'Australie, la Nouvelle-Zélande ainsi que les Caraïbes, je pense, ils ont des écoles mixtes qui enseignent un cursus sorcier et moldu.

\- C'est dommage que Poudlard ne fasse pas ça : j'aurai aimé continué certaines matières comme les Maths ou l'Anglais. Ce serait bien si on apprenait le Latin ou des langues étrangères.

\- Des cours d'Anglais ne seraient en effet pas de trop pour certains, ne serait-ce que pour la grammaire et l'orthographe... Ou pour leur apprendre comment structurer un essai.

\- Euh, il faut juste répondre à l'intitulé, non ?

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Il existe plusieurs méthodes en fait et plus tu progresse dans tes études, plus la structure de tes essais doit être complexe. En Seconde Année, il est de bon ton de mettre une phrase de conclusion pour récapituler les éléments importants. Pour les BUSE, tes essais doivent suivre au minimum le format : introduction, conclusion et deux à trois parties. Pour les ASPIC, on te demande de rédiger deux à trois parties avec des sous-parties avec une introduction et une conclusion ainsi qu'un ou deux phrases de transition pour lier les parties entre elles.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Hermione fasse cela ou du moins elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il fallait le faire… Et pour la longueur, est-ce que c'est pénalisant de faire seulement ce que le prof demande ?

\- Non, pourquoi cela le serait-ce ? répondit Percy. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Si tu dépasses trop la longueur demandée, tu risques d'agacer les professeurs. Cela leur fait plus de travail, vois-tu. Et puis, quand ils te demandent une certaine longueur, c'est généralement parce qu'ils veulent voir si tu es capable de condenser les informations que tu as et discerner ce qui est le plus important.

\- Yep. Une de mes tantes est prof de lycée et elle nous a expliqué tout ça un été. Elle nous a aussi dit que les profs préfèrent généralement que tu utilises tes propres mots pour expliquer des concepts ou autre au lieu de répéter verbatim ce qu'il y a écrit dans le manuel, même si c'est maladroit ou que tu utilises un langage un peu trop familier parce que cela leur montre que tu as compris le contenu du cours et que tu t'ai approprié au lieu de réciter bêtement.

\- J'avais tendance à faire cela, dit Percy, manifestement gêné. Ecrire plus que nécessaire et réciter mot à mot les manuels, mais depuis que je suis les conseils de la tante d'Olivier, je comprends mieux la théorie et j'ai également de meilleures notes. J'ai également eu plusieurs retours positifs de la part des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue m'a même dit que mes essais n'étaient pas trop mauvais.

\- Ce qui élogieux quand il s'adresse à un Gryffondor, pipa Olivier.

\- Concernant ton amie Hermione, je n'ai lu aucun de ses essais mais j'ai entendu plusieurs professeurs en parler dans le cadre de mes fonctions de Préfet. Apparemment, elle a tendance à rendre des devoirs trop longs malgré des remarques répétées et elle est parfois hors-sujet.

\- Hors-sujet ?

\- Elle a tendance à écrire tout ce qu'elle sait sur un sujet et parfois cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'intitulé de l'essai. Quand on te demande de faire un exposé sur un sujet précis, comme les effets d'une potion, il n'est pas pertinent d'indiquer le prix de la potion en question dans telle boutique ou les autres potions que son créateur a également inventé.

\- Surtout quand Rogue est le prof qui doit te corriger et qu'il est surbooké parce qu'il doit restocker l'infirmerie avant les épidémies de grippes saisonnières…

\- On m'a aussi dit qu'elle a la mauvaise habitude de couper la parole, y compris quand les professeurs parlent et de monopoliser le temps de parole en classe. McGonnagal est indulgente avec elle parce qu'elle l'aime bien…

\- C'est sa chouchoute, tu veux dire.

\- Mais d'autres professeurs, comme Flitwick, même s'ils apprécient son enthousiasme à apprendre, déplorent qu'elle intimide les autres élèves qui voudraient répondre. Les Serdaigles se sont également plaints plusieurs fois qu'elle monopolisait les ouvrages de référence de la bibliothèque quand les professeurs vous assignent des essais.

Harry grimaça. Hermione avait en effet tendance à être agressive quand un professeur posait des questions et elle avait même plusieurs fois coupé la parole à l'élève qui avait été choisi à sa place quand elle estimait qu'il mettait trop de temps à répondre. Il aimait Hermione et il n'était pas du genre à se porter volontaire en classe mais il pouvait comprendre que ce genre de comportement soit agaçant pour les autres élèves. Surtout les Serdaigles.

\- J'ai été témoin de plusieurs de leurs altercations pour être les premiers à avoir des livres, ajouta Olivier. Qui aurait cru que les rats de bibliothèques puissent être aussi vicieux ? Granger en particulier.

\- Certains des Serdaigles ont fini par demander aux élèves des années supérieures qui ont des trous dans leurs emplois du temps de réserver les livres dont qu'ils ont besoin. Granger s'est plaint auprès de McGonagall et les Serdaigles ont répliqués qu'elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Apparemment, ils sont arrivés à un accord et elle ne pas le droit d'utiliser plus de trois ouvrages par essai.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait parler de ça. Hermione s'était apparemment bien gardée de partager cette anecdote avec Ron et lui. C'était vrai que leur amie adorait apprendre, au point que cela en était souvent effrayant, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que sa quête obsessive de savoir puisse se faire au détriment d'autres élèves. Ajouté au fait qu'elle avait négligé de lui parler du pack pour les Nés-Moldus, il commençait à voir des aspects de la personnalité, qu'il savait déjà abrasive et intrusive, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et qui ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup.

\- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Poudlard est la plus prestigieuse école de magie des Isles mais ce n'est pas la seule. En effet, il existe trois autres écoles : deux en Angleterre et une en Irlande.

\- Vraiment ?! J'ai toujours supposé que Poudlard était la seule école de magie du Royaume-Uni… je veux dire des Isles.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur l'Echelle de Merlin ?

\- Elle sert à mesurer la capacité magique de chaque individu et l'indice 50 est le minimum requis pour pouvoir se server d'une baguette. Et je suppose qu'il faut avoir plus de 60 pour être considéré comme un sorcier, vu que tu as dit que les Cracmols avaient un indice entre 10 et 60.

\- Très bien, Harry, sourit Percy, faisant rougir l'adolescent qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimenté. Pour apparaitre sur les registres de Poudlard et recevoir une lettre d'admission, il faut avoir au minimum un indice de 75.

Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre.

\- Oh, les sorciers entre 61 et 75 vont donc dans les autres écoles.

\- Exactement. Ils sont ce que ce l'on appelle les sorciers ou sorcières des haies et leurs cours s'accompagnent souvent d'une formation professionnelle parce qu'ils sont généralement plus doués dans un domaine ou une matière. C'est là que vont les futurs artisans, vendeurs, serveurs et autres. Les diplômés de Poudlard sont les héritiers des grandes familles qui prendront un jour les décisions politiques importantes, les futurs employés du Ministère, inventeurs, hommes de lois et guérisseurs du Monde Sorcier.

\- Si tu préfères, intervint Olivier, Poudlard est un lycée qui offre une éducation générale et prépare ses étudiants à des examens nationaux, les BUSE à la place des GCSE et les ASPIC pour le A Level. Une fois diplômés, ils peuvent soit entrer dans le marché du travail, soit continuer leurs études à un niveau universitaire. Les autres écoles sont des lycées professionnels qui préparent à un métier précis.

\- C'est bien évidemment une généralisation. Il existe des enfants qui sont acceptés à Poudlard mais qui préfèrent aller dans une autre école parce qu'ils ne veulent pas rester trop longtemps à l'école ou parce qu'ils savent déjà quel métier ils veulent faire.

\- Un de mes voisins, Henry Trevaylan, est dans ce cas. Ses parents ont une des plus grosses fermes du Monde Sorcier et il est leur seul enfant. Il a reçu une lettre de Poudlard mais comme il a toujours su qu'il allait reprendre la ferme, il préfère suivre des cours par correspondance et apprendre le métier avec son père. Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard allait lui apprendre à gérer une ferme ou les sorts de diagnostics selon les différents types d'animaux.

\- Parce qu'il en existe plusieurs ? demanda Percy, visiblement surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Une vache n'est pas faite comme une poule et elles n'ont pas les mêmes besoins.

\- On en apprend tous les jours… Je crois qu'on a fait à peu près le tour des connaissances de base à avoir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Olivier ?

\- On n'a pas parlé des différentes dénominations pour les familles de sorciers et on devrait sans doute parler du clientélisme. Oh, et pendant que j'y penses Harry, tes parents sont enterrés au cimetière de Godric's Hollow dans le West Country.

Les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent sous le déluge d'émotions. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'endroit où étaient enterrés ses parents. Il n'avait même jamais su qu'ils étaient enterrés quelque part, il ne savait même pas si les sorciers enterraient leurs morts en fait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le Monde Sorcier, il avait rencontré bien des gens qui prétendaient le connaître à cause de cette stupide histoire de Survivant et quelques-uns qui lui avaient dit avoir connus ses parents mais ils ne lui avaient jamais donné d'informations pertinentes.

Il savait qu'il ressemblait à son père et avaient les yeux de sa mère mais à force d'entendre les gens lui rabâcher cela, il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre toujours la même rengaine. Il savait que ses parents étaient à Gryffondor, qu'ils avaient été Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef durant leur Septième Année. Il avait déduit que son père jouait au Quidditch à force d'entendre dire qu'il avait hérité de son talent sur un balai mais il ignorait quelle position, il supposait qu'il était bon en Transfiguration tandis que sa mère favorisait les cours de Sortilèges d'après la manière dont Ollivander avait décrit leurs baguettes. Il savait que Rogue haïssait son père bien que James lui ait sauvé la vie mais il avait également conscience que bien que Ron et lui aient sauvé Hermione du troll, elle ne se serait pas trouvée dans les toilettes si Ron n'avait pas été aussi odieux avec elle ce jour-là.

Il ne connaissait leurs visages que grâce au Miroir d'Erised et de l'album photo que lui avait offert Hagrid mais aucun de leurs amis qui avaient contribué à l'album n'avait daigné le contacter pour lui parler d'eux. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être à cause de ses problèmes de courrier mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient pu s'ils avaient fait un effort. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il les essuya aussi discrètement de possible avant de s'efforcer de se calmer. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit que Olivier et Percy le regardaient avec compassion et compréhension mais ils ne dirent rien à son grand soulagement. En vivant chez les Dursley, il avait appris depuis longtemps que les larmes ne servaient à rien et ne voulait pas ouvrir les vannes car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Godric's Hollow, c'est pour Godric Gryffondor ?

\- Tout à fait, dit Olivier avec un enthousiasme forcé. C'est un des villages mixtes des Isles où vivent plusieurs familles de sorciers et des Moldus. C'est le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Bathilda Tourdesac, poursuivit Percy, l'auteur de notre manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, y habite par exemple. Loutry Ste Chaspoule, le village près duquel se trouve le Terrier est aussi un village mixte.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous viviez près de d'autres familles de sorciers.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas que Ron n'ait pas pensé à te le mentionner, soupira Percy, il a toujours eu tendance à rester près de la maison. A part nous, il y a les Faucett, les Diggory et les Lovegood. Amos Diggory travaille au Ministère avec mon père, mais au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Les Faucett sont spécialisés dans les potions cosmétiques tandis que Xenophilius Lovegood est l'Editeur du Chicaneur, un magazine hebdomadaire. Il est assez excentrique mais c'est un homme bien et un bon patron. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je gagnais un peu d'argent en faisant des petits boulots pour lui comme vérifier l'orthographe des articles et je l'aide encore de temps en temps mais c'est majoritairement sa fille Luna qui l'assiste maintenant.

\- Il n'existe qu'un seul village uniquement habité par des sorciers dans les Isles et c'est Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est bizarre comme nom. Cela se trouve où ?

\- En fait, tu y es déjà allé plusieurs fois, lui apprit Olivier avec un grand sourire.

\- Si c'était quand j'étais bébé, je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit platement Harry.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel à leur échange avant de dire :

\- Pré-au-Lard est le village qui se trouve près de Poudlard et c'est là que se trouve également le quai du Poudlard Express, même s'il se trouve plutôt à l'extérieur du village. A partir de la Troisième Année, les élèves peuvent le visiter certains week-ends avec l'autorisation de leurs gardiens. Il y a quelques boutiques, un salon de thé, un restaurant et un pub familial, les Trois Balais.

\- Il y a aussi un pub louche, la Tête de Sanglier, où je te déconseille d'entrer. La rumeur que le proprio laisse des mineurs boire de l'alcool est fausse et il ne semble connaître aucun sort ménager, pas même pour nettoyer les verres.

\- Le propriétaire des lieux n'est nul autre qu'Abelforth Dumbledore. Mon père dit qu'il déteste son frère mais que cela ne l'empêche pas de l'informer de tout ce qui passe d'inhabituel dans son pub et le Directeur est prévenu à chaque fois qu'un élève se rend là-bas. Apparemment, c'était un informateur dans le groupe dont faisait parties mes oncles durant la guerre.

Une expression sombre apparut sur le visage de Percy et Harry décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet, même si cette histoire de groupe avait éveillé sa curiosité. Ron n'avait jamais mentionné d'oncles, ce qui voulait probablement dire que cela ne s'était pas bien fini pour eux. Il nota néanmoins de se tenir à l'écart de ce pub et se demanda si ce n'était pas l'endroit où Hagrid avant « gagné » un œuf de dragon l'année précédente.

\- Tu as plus de chance de te faire voler ta bourse qu'autre chose à la Tête de Sanglier. Les Trois Balais est un endroit très sympa et propre par contre et la propriétaire Madame Rosmerta est très appréciée.

\- Surtout de la population masculine, plaisanta Percy.

\- Elle est belle et a de gros… atouts, mima Olivier, faisant ricaner doucement son cadet avant d'ajouter en mettant dramatiquement une main sur le cœur : malheureusement pour elle, mon cœur est déjà pris.

Percy le frappa légèrement l'épaule avec son poing mais il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Il y a aussi Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, mais c'est plutôt un lieu de rendez-vous pour les couples.

\- Le décor est horriblement mièvre, ajouta Olivier avec une grimace. Percy et moi, on préfère…

Il fut interrompu quand Percy se mit à tousser bruyamment et Harry eut la vague impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Il y a donc plusieurs Maisons en Angleterre, poursuivit Olivier, changeant complètement de sujet. Les plus anciennes sont appelées Nobles et Très Anciennes, avec des majuscules et existent depuis une date située entre deux milles et mille cinq cents ans. La Maison des Blacks, dont était issue ta grand-mère paternelle Doréa Black, est une des plus importante aujourd'hui.

Harry compléta avec enthousiasme son arbre généalogique sommaire. Il savait à présent le nom de son arrière-grand-père et de sa grand-mère du côté Potter, mais il manquait cruellement d'information sur la famille de sa mère. Il décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à demander, Olivier et Percy ayant prouvé qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'objection à ce qu'il pose des questions, contrairement aux Dursley.

\- Euh, vous ne connaîtriez pas le nom de jeune fille de ma mère par hasard ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et Percy lui dit doucement :

\- Evans, Lily Marie Evans.

Le Deuxième Année reporta cette nouvelle information avec un sourire, ignorant des réactions de ces deux « mentors » en découvrant qu'il ignorait une information si basique. Après tout, il avait été élevé par sa tante qui avait le même nom de jeune fille.

\- Il y a ensuite les Maisons Nobles et Anciennes comme les Londubat, puis les Maisons Nobles et enfin les Maisons Sacrées.

\- La dernière appellation n'a pas d'existence légale, intervint Percy. Des familles mineures sans titres ont commencé à se faire appeler comme cela après la publication du Registre des Sang-Pur parce qu'ils faisaient parties de ce que l'auteur appelaient les Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Ils veulent juste se donner une certaine importance.

\- La famille Potter est quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Sans doute Noble et Ancienne ou Noble. Je suis par contre certain que ce n'est pas Noble et Très Ancienne car il en reste très peu. Certaines familles se sont éteintes dans la ligne masculine er n'ont pas été revendiquées par les héritiers en ligne féminine. Par exemple, ton arrière-grand-mère – la femme d'Henry Potter – était le dernier membre de la Maison Noble de Fleamont à porter ce nom avant son mariage et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont appelé leur fils, ton grand-père, Fleamont. D'après ma tante Muriel, ton grand-père détestait son prénom et a commencé à se faire appeler par son second prénom, Charlus, quand il est entré à Poudlard.

Harry nota scrupuleusement les informations dans son arbre généalogique et pensa que son propre prénom était incroyablement commun. Cela lui rappelait la polémique autour du prénom de Prince Harry parce que les gens avaient tendance à oublier qu'il s'appelait officiellement Henry. Tante Pétunia et ses amies adoraient parler de la famille royale et de ses scandales et Harry faisait généralement le service durant leur tea partie. C'était d'ailleurs amusant de voir sa tante partagée entre son dédain pour le prénom si banal de son neveu et son respect pour la famille royale.

A force de les entendre, Harry savait pas mal de choses sur les tribulations de la famille royale et il avait une préférence pour le Prince Harry parce que, même si leurs situations étaient très différentes, William était le golden boy, comme Dudley, alors que Harry avait été longtemps été le mouton noir à cause de ses frasques. Ce qui lui fit penser à la polémique sur le fait que le bataillon d'Harry (le Prince, pas le sorcier) devait se rendre sur le front qu'il avait entendu depuis sa (cellule) chambre durant l'été. Harry espérait que son homonyme pourrait accompagner ses camarades malgré le risque d'enlèvement : cela serait horrible pour lui de voir ses amis partir à la guerre et risquer leurs vies après avoir passé des années à s'entraîner à leurs côtés alors que lui resterait au pays. Harry ne pensait pas qu'à sa place, il supporterait de ne pas être capable de protéger ses amis.

Pour en revenir à son prénom, si la famille Potter était aussi importante que le lui suggéraient Olivier et Percy, Harry était probablement juste un surnom. Il savait que les Dursley n'avaient jamais vu son extrait de naissance, il avait entendu sa tante mentionner qu'elle était soulagée qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin quand elle l'avait inscrit à Stonewall High. Son prénom officiel était probablement Henry, comme son arrière-grand-père paternel mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il décida d'interroger ses aînés :

\- Est-ce que vous savez si Harry est vraiment mon prénom ou si c'est juste un surnom ?

\- Pas du tout, mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit juste un surnom. Tu seras fixé quand tu te rendras à Gringotts.

Percy entreprit alors de lui expliquer les origines de la banque et les services qu'elle proposait ainsi que des conseils sur comment interagir avec les Gobelins : ils préféraient apparemment l'efficacité et la négociation agressive à la politesse et à la naïveté bancaire. Il avait l'impression qu'en gros, ils ne respectaient pas les gens qui ne savaient pas gérer leur argent et qui acceptaient sans sourciller ou marchander leurs offres de services, qui étaient plus ou moins des frais supplémentaires déguisés en offres promotionnelles. Harry avait suffisamment entendu Oncle Vernon parler affaires et stratégies de vente pour avoir une bonne idée de ce que cela impliquait. Percy lui montra ensuite comment il devait se servir des différents bons de commandes qu'il avait collectés pour lui et avec l'aide d'Olivier, lui donna des conseils sur les vêtements dont il avait besoin. Harry devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu excité à l'idée de posséder un vrai pyjama et des pantoufles pour la première fois de sa vie. Percy lui apprit même un sort pour transférer ses mesures actuelles sur un papier pour avoir une référence. Se sentant un peu rebelle, le jeune sorcier décida de prendre un pyjama vert et un noir, être un Gryffondor en voulait pas dire qu'il était condamné à porter du rouge et or toute sa vie !

 

Passer une partie de la journée avec Percy et Olivier (et surtout sans Hermione et Ron) fit le plus grand bien à Harry. Cela lui avait également permit d'acquérir un nombre conséquent de de connaissances de bases sur le Monde Sorcier et de réaliser à que point il avait été ignorant. L'adolescent était partagé entre être déçu par lui-même pour avoir laissé ses insécurités prendre le pas sur son bon sens en imitant Ron et une certaine colère envers tous ceux qui l'avaient maintenu dans l'ignorance, en particulier le personnel de Poudlard. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'une telle négligence n'était pas accidentelle. Comme il n'avait pas faim, mais qu'il se sentait soudain très fatigué, il s'était excusé auprès des deux Sixième Année et était retourné dans la Tour de de Gryffondor, au lieu d'aller déjeuner, pour faire la sieste.

Après avoir mis les vêtements qui lui servaient de pyjama, Harry activa avec une certaine excitation une des runes qui étaient gravées sur sa tête de lit et qu'il avait toujours prises pour des décorations. Percy lui avait appris leur existence et expliqué leur fonctionnement : celle-ci en particulier permettrait qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était d'avoir son sommeil interrompu par ses amis exigeant de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. La rune assurait qu'une fois les rideaux tirés, le lit soit complètement insonorisé et que seule la personne à qui était attribué le lit ou un professeur puisse les ouvrir. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il eut un sourire en songeant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à supporter les horribles ronflements de Ron – du moins dans le dortoir – et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla trente minutes avant l'heure du dîner en se sentant incroyablement reposé et alerte. Ses idées étaient plus claires également. L'adolescent fut assez embarrassé quand il réalisa que son état d'esprit des derniers jours était en partie dû au fait que sa claustrophobie et sa paranoïa (qui lui avait permis de survivre aux Dursley et au gang de Dudley) avaient eu le meilleur de lui. Entre l'omniprésence de ses deux amis à laquelle il avait encore du mal à s'habiter après avoir été ostracisé et isolé durant la majeure partie de sa vie et le stress d'avoir une grande partie de l'école convaincue qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard et qu'il attaquait les Nés-Moldus (malgré le fait que sa mère en avait été une !) sans parler de la passivité criminelle du personnel enseignant face à la situation, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il avait un peu perdu la tête quand c'était ajouté le stress de devoir choisir des options sans être informé du pourquoi du comment par un professeur et la réalisation qu'il en savait encore moins sur lui-même qu'il le pensait. Le pire était que tout le monde semblait en savoir plus sur lui et sa famille que Harry lui-même.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il estimait que certaines des choses qu'il avait pensé durant sa crise de paranoïa étaient sans fondement. Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir retiré le voile sur ses yeux pour un certain nombre de choses. Il était à présent convaincu que Dumbledore avait des plans cachés en ce qui le concernait et qu'il avait trop naïf jusque-là pour s'en apercevoir. Il avait même oublié jusque-là qu'Hagrid lui avait dit que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley et cette réalisation émoussa les derniers vestiges de reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du vieux sorcier. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé en lui envoyant Hagrid, il l'avait laissé quitter sa geôle parce que le Survivant devait aller à Poudlard. Avec amertume, Harry songea qu'il n'était pour Dumbledore qu'un jouet qu'il gardait sur une étagère et oubliait quand il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le Directeur avait bien trop de pouvoir et d'influence pour être considéré comme autre chose que comme le dictateur bienveillant du Monde Sorcier Britannique (Harry avait entendu cette expression depuis son placard alors que Vernon regardait les actualités et avait ensuite fait des recherches sur sa signification à la bibliothéque parce que cela lui semblait paradoxal) mais le mot clef restait dictateur.

En effet, ses nouvelles connaissances semblaient indiquer que Dumbledore contrôlait les pouvoirs législatifs et judiciaires en Grande-Bretagne en tant que Chef du Magenmagot, une partie du pouvoir exécutif en tant que Manitou suprême de la CIS (c'est-dire la politique extérieure de l'Angleterre et la politique internationale) et il était également en charge de l'éducation des futures générations. Sans compter que d'après Hagrid, le Ministre était incapable de prendre une décision sans le consulter au préalable. Et si ses cours d'Histoire à l'école primaire lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il n'était jamais bon qu'une seule personne ait autant de pouvoirs parce que cela pouvait tourner rapidement à la tyrannie.

Harry n'avait pas assez de points de comparaison pour juger s'il faisait du bon travail ou non en tant que Directeur de Poudlard (et aucun pour les deux autres postes), mais il avait tendance à penser que le défilé de professeurs plus ou moins compétents en Défense (Olivier lui avait dit que la sorcière en poste trois ans plus tôt avait été extrêmement capable jusqu'à un étrange accident impliquant Miss Teigne, une Poufsouffle très maladroite du nom de Tonks et les escaliers mouvants), Binns, la Prof de Divination et Rogue ne parlaient pas en sa faveur. Il y avait des lois dans le Monde Moldu contre le cumul de postes, justement pour éviter la montée au pouvoir de dictateurs et l'adolescent pensait que ce serait une bonne chose si les sorciers faisaient de même. McGonagall avait également trois postes et négligeait son travail de Directrice de Maison, laissant ses préfets se charger de maintenir l'ordre. Il était plus que probable qu'elle devait faire une partie du travail de Dumbledore, vu qu'il avait lui aussi trois importants postes et qu'ils l'obligeaient à s'absenter régulièrement de l'école.

Et c'était en soi quelque chose qui gênait Harry : il ne pouvait pas croire que cela puisse être humainement possible pour une seule personne, même un sorcier de la réputation de Dumbledore de cumuler trois fonctions qui exigeaient chacune beaucoup de temps et de travail et de parvenir à faire du bon boulot. Il y avait forcément des aspects de son travail qui en pâtissaient comme lorsque la fille de la voisine du numéro 5 avait tenté de cumuler ses études universitaires et un boulot à temps complet. Au bout de quelques mois, elle avait commencé à accumuler les petites erreurs comme porter son soutien-gorge sur ses vêtements ou aller à la fac dans son uniforme de travail, et elle avait fini par faire un burn-out. Le fait que Dumbledore s'acharne à garder ses différentes fonctions et semblait toujours tout savoir, mais refusait de révéler ce qu'il savait comme quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi Voldemort était après lui, lui laissait à penser que le vieux sorcier était un obsédé du contrôle. Et Harry refusait de se laissait contrôler par lui. Il n'avait pas échangé la tyrannie des Dursley contre celle d'un vieil homme aux intentions vagues et aux paroles obscures.

Le jeune sorcier pouvait à présent voir que la majorité de ses problèmes avait commencé le jour où Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. Il aimait Hagrid mais il admettait à présent que ce dernier n'avait pas été la bonne personne pour introduire un enfant ignorant au Monde Sorcier. Et surtout pas un enfant qui était Harry Potter. Harry avait été submergé d'informations perturbantes (la réelle cause de la mort de ses parents, la tentative de meurtre contre lui bébé, sa célébrité, l'existence de la magie) et Hagrid ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'encaisser ces informations. En réalité, le garde-chasse avait régulièrement oublié que Harry ne savait rien de la magie et avait continué à l'inonder d'informations partielles tout en s'attendant à ce que Harry sache déjà de quoi il parlait et surtout sans entrer dans les détails. Il l'avait même jeté aux lions en annonçant à tout le monde qu'il était avec Harry quand ils étaient entrés au Chaudron Buveur. Avec un brin de cynisme, l'adolescent se demanda combien de verres on lui avait payé pour ça. Harry avait détesté être le centre d'autant d'attention et ce souvenir était encore plus pénible parce que ces gens s'étaient plus souciés de serrer la main du Survivant que du bien être d'Harry Potter pendant les dix années qui avait précédées son retour dans le Monde Sorcier. En effet, personne n'avait questionné le fait qu'il soit si petit et maigre et habillé comme un mendiant.

A l'époque, Harry voulait tellement faire partie de ce nouveau monde, être accepté par Hagrid, puis par Ron qu'il avait non seulement demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas le placer à Serpentard (parce que ses deux premiers amis lui avaient tous les deux dis que seuls les mauvais sorciers allaient à Serpentard et qu'il avait suffisamment souffert de fausses accusations à Privet Drive pour ne pas vouloir se voir coller une étiquette de futur criminel dans sa nouvelle vie, merci beaucoup) qu'il s'était efforcé de gommer les aspects de sa personnalité qu'on associait à cette maison et de calquer son attitude sur celle de Ron qui venait d'une famille de Gryffondors. Il se rendait compte à présent que cela avait été stupide de sa part : Hermione était plus Serdaigle que Gryffondor (il était à présent convaincu qu'elle avait poussé le Choixpeau à la placer là parce que c'était l'ancienne Maison de Dumbledore, elle avait été claire sur ses intentions dans le train) et Neville aurait probablement été plus heureux à Poufsouffle. Eh, même Malfoy se comportait plus souvent en Gryffondor qu'en Serpentard tandis que Ron se montrait aussi raciste envers les Serpentards que Malfoy à l'égard des Nés-Moldus. Les qualités qui faisaient de lui un Serpentard potentiel étaient les mêmes qui lui avaient permis de survivre à dix années avec les Dursley et s'il voulait survivre dans le Monde Sorcier, un monde sur lequel il savait si peu et dont la population était capable de se retourner contre lui en un instant pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le fait de pouvoir parler aux serpents, il allait avoir besoin de toutes les armes à sa disposition. Ainsi que d'élargir ses connaissances.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir retiré ses lunettes roses et de voir pour la première fois. Oh, une part de lui serait toujours le petit garçon émerveillé par le Monde Sorcier mais il ne se laisserait plus aveugler par ses merveilles. Ou du moins, il essaierait. Il n'était plus vraiment Harry l'orphelin anormal que sa famille traitait en esclave mais il n'était pas non plus Harry le Gryffondor impulsif. C'étaient deux facettes de ce qu'il était et il devait les accepter ainsi que les autres aspects de sa personnalité pour devenir sa propre personne. Il ne devait pas paraître plus bête qu'il ne l'était pour apaiser les Dursley ou ses propres amis. Hermione ne serait pas là pour réfléchir à sa place quand il serait adulte et pour être franc, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Il avait des responsabilités dont il ignorait jusqu'à la veille l'existence et il ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue de celles-ci mais il était à peu près sûr qu'en tant que futur Lord et futur Chef de la Famille Potter, il avait un certain nombre de devoirs, dont celui de perpétuer son nom en se mariant et en ayant des enfants.

C'était probablement cynique et calculateur de sa part, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il pensait que le mieux serait d'épouser une Sang-Pure. Pas à cause d'une quelconque supériorité du sang, bien que cela faciliterait sans aucun doute la vie de ses propres enfants, mais parce qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une femme qui sache naviguer dans les hautes sphères de la société et qui puisse l'épauler. En tant que Lord Potter, il lui faudrait une Daphné Greengrass ou une Morag MacDougal pas une Ginny Weasley (qui ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots en sa présence et qui passait son temps à le regarder comme s'il était un alien) ou même une Hermione Granger (elle avait vraiment l'art de prendre les gens à rebrousse-poil, ce qui serait contreproductif pour lui).

Il avait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur sa famille et sur le monde dont il faisait partie pour éviter des faux-pas mais surtout, il devait s'affirmer et ne pas se laisser malmener et manipuler par les autres, y compris ses propres amis. Harry ne devait pas oublier qu'en fin de compte, la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter était lui-même et qu'il ne devait plus être acteur de sa propre vie. Personne n'avait le droit de décider à sa place (enfin, il dépendait des Dursley jusqu'à sa majorité ou son émancipation mais Dumbledore était juste son Directeur d'école) et il ne devait pas laisser la peur de perdre l'affection de ses amis le paralyser ou museler une partie de lui-même. Il n'était pas obligé de tout leur dire (il avait droit à une vie privée et ce n'était pas comme si Ron ou Hermione lui disaient tout), mais il ne devait pas s'empêcher d'être lui-même pour correspondre à l'image que les autres avaient de lui. Il réalisait à présent qu'il avait quitté la prison qu'étant le 4 Privet Drive pour une autre prison bâtie sur les expectations des autres à son égard. Il avait nié des parts de lui et en avait exagéré d'autres pour se conformer à l'image qu'ils avaient tous d'Harry Potter.

Sa paranoïa lui soufflait néanmoins qu'il allait devoir être discret et ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore ou de qui que ce soit d'autre sur ses suspicions et ses recherches. La plupart des habitants du Monde Sorcier étaient tellement aveuglés par le grand Albus Dumbledore qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ses suspicions à son égard. Hermione avait une approche naïve des figures d'autorité (comme si des instituteurs ou des prêtres n'abusaient jamais des enfants sous leur responsabilité) tandis que les Weasley étaient pro-Dumbledore. Par contre, il admettait qu'il avait sans doute été trop âpre dans son jugement de Hermione et Ron en général. Ses deux amis avaient certes des défauts et étaient souvent centrés sur eux-mêmes, inquisiteurs et oppressants, mais Harry était en faute lui aussi. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait besoin d'établir des limites, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de dire certaines choses (en particulier non) par peur de perdre leur amitié. Même s'ils avaient grandi de manière très différente, ses amis avaient été tous les deux très gâtés par leurs parents et ne réalisaient probablement pas quand ils dépassaient les bornes et empiétaient sur sa vie privée.

Ron avait été surprotégé par sa mère et malgré ses plaintes au sujet de ses frères et sœur et de sa pauvreté, Harry doutait qu'il ait un jour connu la solitude, le froid ou la faim. Grandir dans une maison relativement isolée avec huit autres membres de sa famille (dont la plupart étant horriblement bruyants Harry n'en était pas sûr mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre, Mr Weasley et ses trois fils aînés semblaient plus mesurés) ne lui avait pas permis de développer les notions de vie privée et de tact. Ou des bonnes manières, vu sa façon de manger (lors de son séjour au Terrier l'été précédent, il s'était vaguement demandé si Mrs Weasley avait abandonné tout idée d'inculquer des bonnes manières à ses enfants quand elle avait eu les jumeaux). Ron était en effet célèbre pour ses horribles habitudes alimentaires qui écœuraient la plupart des Gryffondors et quiconque le voyait manger (ce qui lui rappelait son cousin Dudley de manière inconfortable) et même si les jumeaux et Ginny se comportaient plus ou moins de la même manière au Terrier (mis à part qu'ils ne parlaient pas la bouche pleine), ils avaient suffisamment d'éducation ou de fierté pour ne pas faire de même à Poudlard. Harry suspectait que Ron n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seul, parce qu'il semblait toujours avoir besoin d'être glué à quelqu'un d'autre, généralement Harry mais durant ses entraînements, il traînait généralement avec Seamus et Dean.

Quant à Hermione, elle était la fille unique de deux dentistes qui avaient un cabinet à… Harry fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il ignorait où vivait Hermione ou même si ses parents avaient un cabinet ou travaillaient dans un hôpital. En fait, il réalisa qu'il ne savait presque rien sur sa vie en dehors de Poudlard à part qu'elle était la première sorcière de sa famille, que ses parents étaient dentistes, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis dans le Monde Moldu. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était fille unique ou du moins elle se comportait comme si c'était le cas. Ses parents devaient être à l'aise financièrement (vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux médecins) et ils lui achetaient tous les livres qu'elle voulait. Les feuilles de parchemin, l'encre et les plumes ne poussaient pas sur les arbres et Hermione en utilisait plus que n'importe qui entre ses notes intensives, ses nombreuses versions de ses essais et la longueur excessive de ces derniers. Il devinait également que ses parents avaient essayé de compenser pour leurs longues absences à cause de leur travail en lui achetant tout ce qu'elle voulait (dans son cas des livres). Elle aimait apprendre et cela se traduisait également dans un besoin de savoir tout ce que faisait et pensait Harry. Il se demandait parfois si elle avait un jour décidé qu'il avait besoin d'une mère et qu'elle devait assumer ce rôle.

Hermione était généralement considérée comme la plus mâture de leur trio et c'était probablement vrai dans certains domaines même si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre que Harry avait tendance à s'amuser et glander en partie pour ne pas froisser Ron, et en partie parce que c'était un luxe qu'il n'avait jamais eu chez les Dursley. Elle était également abrupte et comme Ron, elle avait tendance à bouder si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voulait, généralement en refusant de parler au « coupable ». Elle pouvait également se montrer incroyablement naïve : elle avait une confiance aveugle dans les figures d'autorité et croyait tout ce qui était été écrit dans un livre, même ceux de Lockhart alors que n'importe quel crétin pouvait voir qu'il lui aurait été très difficile de passer l'été 1991 à se balader dans les forêts de Transylvanie vu qu'il était censé avoir passé la majeure partie de la même année à observer le Yéti. Hermione semblait avoir perdu le sens commun qu'elle accusait les sorciers de manquer quand ils avaient tenté de stopper Quirellmort à cause de ses hormones. Harry espérait sincèrement que la même chose ne lui arriverait pas quand ce serait son tour.

Contrairement à ses amis, Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu de parents ou qui que soit d'autre qui l'aimait inconditionnellement. Ou si cela avait été le cas avant la mort de ses parents, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pour les Dursley, il était une charge et un bouc émissaire pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur vie ainsi qu'un esclave gratis. Harry avait compris très jeune plusieurs leçons fondamentales, la première étant que les adultes mentent et la seconde qu'il ne devait pas compter sur leur aide. Les Dursley mentaient tout le temps à son sujet auprès des voisins et de l'école (et sur ses parents, comme il aurait dû le deviner). Plusieurs adultes avaient remarqué qu'il était trop maigre et mal fagoté et lui avait promis de l'aider mais ils oubliaient rapidement leurs promesses et finissaient généralement par être mutés ailleurs. Il avait oublié cette leçon. Il n'aurait pas dû. La réaction de McGonagall quand ils avaient tenté de l'avertir du vol imminent de la pierre philosophale aurait dû lui servir de piqûre de rappel mais il s'était ensuite passé trop de choses pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

La majeure partie de la vie d'Harry avant Poudlard avait eu un seul but, survivre. Il avait dû apprendre à « lire » les Dursley même si c'était horriblement difficile parce que certaines règles changeaient tout le temps et surtout à deviner l'humeur de Vernon à sa manière de claquer la portière de sa voiture ou aux expressions et différentes couleurs de son visage. Pour Dudley, c'était plus une question de l'éviter ou de se mettre dans le champ de vision d'un professeur durant le déjeuner ou la récré. Grapiller de la nourriture quand et où il le pouvait, mettre deux pantalons informes durant le pire de l'hiver sans que tante Pétunia s'en aperçoive, apprendre sans aucune aide et faire des efforts pour paraître ordinaire.

Harry avait abandonné un bon nombre de ses réflexes de survie en entrant à Poudlard parce qu'on lui avait laissé croire qu'ils étaient très mal vu dans le Monde Sorcier mais entre Voldemort et les Dursley, Harry se devait de retourner à ses vieux tours et à en trouver de nouveaux parce qu'à la fin, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il était le seul à pouvoir quitter le 4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore et Mme Weasley lui avaient tous les deux prouvés qu'ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide dans ce domaine. Il lui restait un trimestre d'école avant de devoir retourner chez eux et il devait se préparer pour un nouvel été en enfer. Il y avait sans doute des choses qu'il pouvait faire comme une sorte de glacière où il pourrait conserver de la nourriture qu'il mettrait de côté pendant les repas ou une potion qui était l'équivalent d'une crème solaire pour les jours de grande chaleur où sa tante le forcerait à travailler dans le jardin.

Le jeune sorcier attrapa son sac qu'il fouilla à la recherche de quoi écrire et rédigea une rapide liste de ce dont il aurait besoin avant l'été : des provisions, des potions (et est-ce que les sorciers avaient l'équivalent des barres énergétiques en potions ?) et peut-être quelque chose pour cacher sa baguette. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que Percy avait fait allusion à un étui à baguette la veille. Est-ce que c'était comme les trucs que les policiers portaient pour ranger leur pistolet sous leurs vestes dans les séries télé de Dudley ? Son ventre grogna, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner et Harry rangea sa liste après avoir pris soin de séché l'encre (un sort utile que lui avait montré Olivier ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait parlé de cela ?) avant de sortir les bons de commandes qu'il avait remplis dans la matinée. S'il attendait après le dîner pour les envoyer, Hermione et Ron allaient lui poser des questions qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre et il avait le sentiment que même sans cela, ils allaient être suffisamment inquisiteurs sur son emploi du temps de la journée. L'adolescent se rhabilla rapidement et attrapa quelques friandises pour Hedwig avant de se diriger vers la volière.

 

**Notes :**

_A propos d'Harry_

Dans cette fic, ce n'est pas vraiment que Harry est plus mature que Ron et Hermione, même si cela peut sembler être le cas. C'est plutôt qu'il a dû apprendre certaines réalités de très bonne heure et à la dure. Sa vie avant Poudlard lui a inculqués quatre principales leçons :

Leçon 1 : Les adultes mentent et en particulier les Dursley.

Leçon 2 : Je ne peux pas compter sur les adultes pour m'aider/me protéger/prendre soin de moi.

Leçon 3 : Etre apparenté à une personne ne signifie pas automatiquement qu'elle vous aime ou que je l'aime.

Leçon 4 : Les gens ne sont pas fondamentalement bon et s'ils peuvent trouver un bouc émissaire (moi) pour passer leurs nerfs et accuser de toutes leurs fautes et problèmes, ils s'acharneront sur lui.

Je pense que la plus difficile à apprendre pour tout être humain est la leçon 3, parce qu'on a tendance à ne pas voir certains défauts chez les membres de notre famille hors d'un cadre abusif. Personnellement, c'est au début de mes années de fac que j'ai réalisé que le courant ne passait pas vraiment avec certains membres de ma famille que j'avais pourtant toujours apprécié, parce qu'on ne voit pas certaines choses quand on est enfants et également parce que les gens agissent différemment avec les enfants.

Pour en revenir à Harry, il a vécu avec les Dursley qui lui imposaient un grand nombre de règles, des règles qui pouvaient changer au gré de leurs humeurs ou par pure méchanceté et il a dû apprendre à décrypter leur langage corporel pour déterminer comment il devait lui-même se comporter. Par exemple, si Vernon avait eu une bonne journée au travail, il pouvait se montrer plus indulgent et jouer les grands seigneurs en libérant Harry d'une partie de ses corvées alors que dans le cas contraire, Harry devait au mieux se montrer particulièrement servile et au pire, faire en sorte de ne pas être vu.

A cause de son enfance, il y a certaines choses qui le mette mal à l'aise et il a dû mal à faire confiance aux autres. Il n'a pas l'habitude que les gens le touche et cela le perturbe un peu quand cela arrive mais il manque également de contacts humains et éprouve le besoin de se socialiser. Hermione et Ron sont au contraire très tactiles avec des câlins à lui briser les côtes et de puissantes tapes dans le dos et je ne pense pas que cela soit quelque chose auquel il s'habitue vraiment dans les romans. Harry a également développé un fort instinct de préservation et a dû ruser pour survivre malgré les restrictions des Dursley et la brutalité de son cousin et de son gang. Il ne le réalise que maintenant mais ce sont toutes ces choses qui en faisaient un candidat pour Serpentard et qu'il a tellement essayé de supprimer ces aspects de lui et de paraître plus Gryffondor pour être accepté, en se montrant notamment téméraire, qu'il a perdu de vue ce qui faisait de lui un individu. Sa crise de paranoïa fait remonter d'anciens instincts à la surface et lui fait comprendre qu'il était en train de mutiler sa propre personnalité, en particulier en refoulant des parties de lui qui lui avaient permis de survivre à son enfance et qu'avec la menace de Voldemort et de l'Héritier de Serpentard, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Il ne le réalise pas complétement, mais il s'est laissé influencer par l'image que les autres ont de ce que doit être le Survivant et il est graduellement en train de se fondre dans le moule que Dumbledore et l'opinion publique ont forgé pour lui. La notion d'identité est un sujet qui me tient à cœur et cela se reflète dans plusieurs de mes fics. Le Monde Sorcier a une idée très précise de ce que doit être Harry Potter et son absence durant dix ans ainsi que la mentalité de moutons de Panurge des sorciers britanniques a largement contribué a renforcé ce mythe. Dumbledore y a grandement contribué en rependant sa théorie sur sa survie en se basant uniquement sur la prophétie. Il s'est raccroché désespérément à celle-ci parce qu'au fond, il ne veut pas affronter Tom comme il a laissé Gellert monter au pouvoir.

Parce qu'en fin de compte, Dumbledore est quelqu'un qui aime élaborer des théories et être le seul à connaitre des secrets importants pas quelqu'un qui agit, parce qu'il n'a pas le courage d'affronter ses propres erreurs et est trop aveugle pour voir que ses actions et inactions ont pu jouer un rôle dans la situation actuelle. C'est plus facile pour lui de se dire que Tom était maléfique depuis le début et destiné à mal tourner que de se demander si Tom a mal tourné à cause de ma manière dont il le traitait. Dumbledore prend pour argent comptant l'opinion de la directrice de l'orphelinat, Mme Cole, alors que n'importe qui de sensé pouvait voir qu'elle était une alcoolique qui devait utiliser les fonds de l'orphelinat pour s'acheter des bouteilles d'alcool plutôt que de s'occuper de ses charges et il ne pense pas aux difficultés qu'à du rencontrer un puissant jeune sorcier dans cet endroit. Les orphelinats anglais de cette époque ont en effet loin d'avoir une bonne réputation… Sans oublier que Tom a dû retourner dans son orphelinat de Londres durant le Blitz et étant donné la méfiance de Dumbledore à son égard, je ne serais pas surprise qu'avec sa mentalité d'adolescent, il ait été convaincu que Dumbledore avait intrigué dans ce sens et qu'il essayait de le tuer de manière indirecte.

Harry prend peur en réalisant l'étendue de l'influence de Dumbledore parce que cela lui rappelle trop le contrôle quasi-absolu que les Dursley avaient sur lui et même s'il ne le réalise pas encore au niveau intellectuel à cause de son jeune âge, il perçoit que le Monde Sorcier était en train de réussir là où les Dursley avaient échoués en tuant sa personnalité pour une plus conforme à leurs attentes. Avoir grandi dans le Monde Moldu, où on connait le danger des dictatures et du culte de la personnalité, lui permet de réaliser une chose que la plupart des sorciers ne peuvent pas comprendre et que Dumbledore ne réalise pas parce qu'il est en plein déni à cause des évènements qui ont conduits à la mort de sa sœur : Dumbledore a trop de pouvoirs, de titres et d'influence. Il y a trop de gens qui croient certaines choses ou n'agissent pas parce que « Dumbledore l'a dit ». C'est quelque chose qu'Harry a déjà entendu plusieurs fois et au lieu d'éprouver de l'admiration et d'être flatté par l'attention que lui porte quelqu'un de si influent et « sage », il commence à avoir des doutes et se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que je reste chez les Dursley ? Harry espérait utiliser son influence pour changer de gardien mais il réalise que Dumbledore est la personne qui l'a placé chez eux, que sa volonté est la raison de son horrible enfance et il finit par se poser cette simple question : a-t-il seulement le droit de prendre cette décision ? Suis-je forcé de l'écouter ?

Pendant longtemps, Harry a été résigné : il n'était qu'un orphelin dont personne ne se souciait s'il était abusé par les Dursley ou maltraité par la bande de son cousin. Son seul espoir avait été qu'il pourrait partir dès ses seize ans et quand il avait été appris que Vernon avait réussi à faire admettre son fils dans son alta mater malgré ses résultats scolaires catastrophiques, Harry espère que le fait que son lycée sera beaucoup moins côté qu'une pension chic lui permettra d'avoir de meilleurs résultats afin d'avoir un bon travail plus tard sans que les Dursley s'en offusquent. Apprendre que ses parents étaient des sorciers et ont été assassinés ne changent pas grand-chose à part qu'il a ce qu'il pense être un petit héritage pour lui payer ses fournitures scolaires, ses frais de scolarité et quelques trucs en plus. Etre le Survivant est juste un titre ridicule et trop lourd à porter. Mais découvrir qu'il est un Lord et qu'il est beaucoup plus riche qu'il ne le pensait, qu'il peut être émancipé à quinze ans fait naitre un espoir incroyable en lui ainsi que de la colère envers ceux qui le lui ont caché parce que tout indique que c'est de notoriété publique. Si interagir avec les Dursley et Malfoy lui ont appris une chose, c'est que les gens riches et influents bénéficient de passe-droits et même s'il n'a jamais aimé cet aspect des sociétés moldue et sorcière, la perspective d'être libéré de sa soi-disant famille est une motivation suffisante pour passer outre sa réluctance. Parce qu'il est prêt à tout pour ne plus jamais avoir à retourner chez eux.

Concernant sa colère en découvrant que Dumbledore a capturé et non tué Grindelwald, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que Harry a douze ans et que ce qui est important pour lui ne l'est pas forcément pour un adulte. Durant sa première année, il a été flatté et touché que quelqu'un d'comportant comme Dumbledore lui parle à plusieurs reprises et semble même se confier à lui comme avec le Miroir d'Erised. Il éprouve un certain sentiment de camaraderie parce qu'ils ont tous les deux vaincus un Seigneur des Ténèbres et sont devenus célèbres à cause de cela. Il le considère donc comme une sorte de mentor distant, et a confiance en lui malgré leur conversation nébuleuse à l'infirmerie même s'il semble avoir une confiance aveugle et imméritée en Rogue et insiste pour qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Les points de dernières minutes durant le festin de fin d'année (et surtout ceux accordés à Neville qui permettent à Griffondor de remporter la coupe et booste la confiance et la popularité du jeune sorcier) renforcent son sentiment que Dumbledore est un gars bien. Mais quand il apprend qu'il n'a pas tué Grindelwald, Harry réalise que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est faible ou autre qu'il reste traumatisé par la mort de Quirell, c'est juste que Dumbledore ne sait pas de quoi il parle et cela détruit plus encore sa confiance en l'égard du vieux sorcier après avoir réalisé qu'il l'a maintenu dans l'ignorance de beaucoup de choses et qu'il est en substance le dictateur du Monde Sorcier et non un excentrique mais sage Directeur d'école. Harry se sent d'autant plus blessé parce qu'il a grandi en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes et espérait que cela change à Poudlard.

Il commence également à voir Ron et Hermione au-delà des lunettes roses de l'amitié. Il y avait déjà plusieurs choses qui le dérangerait comme leur omniprésence qui lui donne un sentiment de claustrophobie et leur attitude autoritaire. C'est plus flagrant chez Hermione, mais Ron à sa manière s'attend à ce que Harry fasse ce que lui veut ou plutôt qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'il ne veut pas faire comme jouer aux échec (alors que leur différence de niveau est trop importante pour que cela soit intéressant ou amusant pour Harry) au lieu d'étudier. Hermione a eu une mauvaise expérience de l'école primaire mais elle est trop convaincue qu'elle a toujours raison pour faire son autocritique et réaliser que c'est son attitude qui la rend impopulaire. Soyons franc : personne n'aime les gens qui étalent leurs connaissances pour prouver qu'ils sont plus intelligents et qui rapportent aux profs à la première occasion. Hermione a un désir viscéral de montrer qu'elle est la plus intelligente et cela la rend souvent antipathique et agressive avec les autres. Elle manque également de discernement et de capacité critique : si c'est écrit dans un livre, c'est forcément vrai mais les livres sont écrits par des hommes et peuvent être biaisés, obsolètes ou des objets de propagande. Il est également plus que probable que le Ministère de la Magie censure également les livres qui ne correspondent pas à sa vision du monde et je ne parle pas seulement de la magie sombre. Je sais qu'Hermione n'a que treize ans à ce moment de l'histoire mais c'est une leçon qu'elle n'apprendra jamais réellement.

Harry comprend plus que jamais que le principal fossé entre lui et ses amis est le fait qu'Hermione et Ron ont été tous les deux gâtés et surprotégés par ses parents. Et grandir pauvres ne veut pas dire que l'on a pas été gâtés. J'ai grandi dans un foyer où on avait très peu de moyens (on était franchement bien plus pauvres que les Weasley qui sont propriétaires d'une maison avec jardin et des champs et ont un salaire régulier) et pourtant ma mère nous a gâtées ma sœur et moi, parce que nous savions qu'elle nous aimait plus que tout et qu'elle faisait toujours passer nos besoins avant les siens. Ron n'a jamais souffert de la faim, du froid ou de la solitude. Il avait une mère surprotectrice et autoritaire mais également indulgente vu qu'il va très peu de bonnes manières. Il se sentait parfois perdu dans sa masse de frères et sœur mais il avait aussi des compagnons de jeu. Il a du mal à gérer les succès de sa famille, en particulier à cause de ses problèmes de jalousie, mais il n'essaie pas du tout de créer sa propre voix et se comporte comme s'il avait atteint son maximum en parvenant à être le premier à se lier d'amitié avec Harry Potter et à pouvoir vivre des aventures avec lui. Quant à Hermione, elle a visiblement les caractéristiques d'une fille unique et l'indulgence de ses parents transparait dans ses nombreux livres, son attitude souvent rude et impolie (elle est particulièrement impolie durant sa première rencontre avec les garçons dans le train) et son attitude générale. Je ne dis pas que Ron et Hermione n'ont jamais souffert, mais ce sont des petites choses qu'ils auraient pu changer en corrigeant leur attitude. Ron se voit être Préfet-en- et Capitaine de Quidditch mais ce ne sont pas de postes que l'on obtient sans faire ses preuves auprès de la faculté. Hermione veut être acceptée mais elle antagonise les autres. Harry lui vient de comprendre que s'il veut obtenir ce qu'il veut, il doit à la fois changer (étudier sérieusement, découvrir ses droits, …) et redevenir lui-même (ne pas accorder sa confiance facilement, douter des intentions des autres et compter avant tout sur lui-même).

_Bashing or not bashing_

Comme je l'a mentionné en en-tête, je me suis également rendu compte que mon premier chapitre s'approchait plus dans le bashing que je ne l'avais réalisé. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon attention, le point important était que Harry réalise qu'il avait tendance à faire ce que les gens qu'il aimait ou appréciait voulaient plutôt que lui-même parce qu'il possédé une faible estime de lui (un défaut qui d'après moi a été entretenu et exploité par Dumbledore pour le pousser à se sacrifier pour que Voldemort détruise sa propre horcruxe). Je voulais également montrer qu'il décidait de devenir plus indépendant, et surtout qu'il commençait à penser à son avenir. Mon Harry n'en est pas encore à un moment de sa vie où il pense que son seul rôle est de vaincre Voldemort ou de mourir comme dans les romans après sa résurrection (mourir étant le résultat le plus probable). Il redécouvre qu'il aime apprendre de nouvelles choses (quelque chose qui avait été étouffé par les Dursley, puis Ron) et comprend qu'il est le seul habilité à faire des choix sur son avenir. Pas Dumbledore, pas Voldemort, pas ses amis ou l'opinion public.

Pour pouvoir survivre aux Dursley ainsi qu'au gang de Dudley, je trouve naturel qu'Harry ait développé au minimum une saine dose de paranoïa de Harry. Il n'est pas non plus aveugle et vu l'époque où il a grandi, où la prévention des abus est entrée dans les mœurs, il sait que la manière dont les Dursley le traitent n'est pas normale et que quelqu'un aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Quelques personnes l'on fait en fait mais il ignore que Dumbledore les a fait taire pour le bien de sa protection parfaite, même s'il commence à avoir des soupçons. J'ai également attribué de (légères) tendances paranoïaques à Harry pour faire écho à la paranoïa d'un personnage du crossover, c'est-à-dire Klaus, même si Harry est loin d'avoir le degré de paranoïa de Klaus qui a également beaucoup plus de raisons de se montrer paranoïaques).

La crise de paranoïa d'Harry lui permet d'avoir un éclair de lucidité sur un certain nombre de choses et en particulier sur Dumbledore : le Directeur s'intéresse trop à lui pour être honnête et pour la première fois, le jeune sorcier regarde au-delà de sa réputation pour se poser cette simple question : de quel droit peut-il me forcer à vivre chez les Dursley ? Il est le directeur de mon école, mais il n'est pas mon gardien légal. Il est un homme politique important mais je suis également une figure politique importante, qui a un certain poids non seulement parce que je suis le Survivant mais aussi parce que je suis un futur (et fortuné) Lord. Cela amène à se demander quels sont ses droits et quel pouvoir Dumbledore a réellement sur sa vie en dehors de sa scolarité.

Harry a également fréquenté l'école moldue où on lui a parlé des tyrans et des dictateurs et de leurs montées au pouvoir. Il a appris que trop de pouvoir entre les mains d'une seule personne est quelque chose de dangereux et cela le rend très inconfortable à l'égard de Dumbledore mais si ses dix-huit mois dans le Monde Sorcier lui ont appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il est trop populaire auprès d'un certain nombre de personnes qui l'écoute religieusement pour montrer ouvertement sa méfiance.

Après sa crise, Harry réalise qu'il a probablement été injuste envers Ron et Hermione et que les problèmes qu'il perçoit dans leur relation vient en partie de lui et de la manière dont il a grandi. Il était tellement désespéré d'avoir des amis qu'il n'a pas établi de limites comme l'intimité : dans les romans, Ron et Hermione n'ont aucun problème à fouiner dans sa malle pour récupérer quelque chose dont ils ont besoin comme la Carte des Maraudeurs est du genre à mis de frontières ou à lier son courrier par-dessus son épaule dans lui demander son autorisation. C'est à la fois mal poli et intrusif, et ils sont généralement trop habitués à ce que les choses se fassent comme ils le veulent, en particulier quand il est question d'Harry. Harry va apprendre à dire non et stop et à avoir son jardin secret. Il décide de ne pas les confronter dans un premier temps parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils essaient de les dissuader ou se disputer avec eux parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'ils comprendront sa position. Il ressent le besoin de faire ses propres choix et de se faire sa propre opinion, deux choses dont il a été généralement privé jusque-là.

Hermione et les Elfes de Maison

Je sais qu'Hermione ne démarre sa croisade pour la libération des Elfes de Maison qu'en Quatrième Année mais elle apprend leur existence en Seconde Année avec Dobby. Elle commence à s'intéresser au sujet mais c'est encore un peu abstrait pour elle et elle est distraite par son coup de cœur pour Lockhart et son enquête sur la Chambre des Secrets. Néanmoins, Olivier et Percy ont suffisamment vu ce scénario se répéter avec d'autres Nés-Moldus et ils en savent assez sur sa personnalité pour savoir que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne joue les libératrices. Harry la connait assez pour savoir que c'est vrai.

_A propos de Percy_

J'ai toujours pensé que ce personnage était sous-estimé et que ses frères étaient généralement horribles avec lui : il est la cible préférée des jumeaux et Ron n'a jamais un mot gentil pour lui. C'est peut-être juste parce que je me sens plus proche de lui que des autres enfants Weasley… mais j'aime Percy et j'adore le couple Percy/Olivier qui a tendance à se glisser dans mes fics que je l'ai prévu ou pas.

Dans la _Prophétie des Sept_ , Percy respecte Dumbledore en tant que Directeur, Académicien et homme politique mais pas en tant que leader d'une organisation de veille. Ses parents n'appartenaient pas à l'Ordre du Phénix (ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu leur nombre d'enfants en bas âge à l'époque) mais ses oncles Gideon et Fabian si. Et les jumeaux Prewett n'étaient pas convaincu par la politique de sorts non létaux contre les Mangemorts et enfant, il les a entendus plusieurs fois évoquer leurs doutes à l'égard de Dumbledore qui était censé être le seul sorcier dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur mais qui évitait les confrontations directes, et de ses décisions. Après que ses oncles aient été tué et que l'Ordre du Phénix ait échoué à leur apporter son aide ou même à arrêter les coupables, Percy éprouve un dédain certain à l'égard du groupe et des qualités de stratège de Dumbledore.


End file.
